What Music Can Do Part 2
by CherryFlower05
Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test. Plus when her big dream lands on her lap will Sakura take it Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 1: A new year with New Students

Sakura brushed through her long pick locks and fixed her outfit once more before leaving her room. She sees Ayama downstairs looking a bit tired and falling over herself on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" Ayama asked Sakura when she saw her. Her weary onyx screamed that she needed sleep.

"Wow when was the last time you slept?" Sakura asked. She circled her sister's best friend before hearing the sour laugh coming from the said person.

"You know Rin left a long time with Kakashi to head to school right." Ayama told her before giving into the want to sleep but she didn't get very far into dream land because of Sakura.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted. She was furious that her own sister would leave her when she had to go to the exact same place as her and it was her first day as a real student at the school. Sakura felt her brother place his arm over her shoulder and she turned to meet with his jade eyes.

"Come on I don't have all day." Kai said obviously trying to say that he was dropping her to school. Sakura heard beeping outside and ran towards the door to see her boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun, you're a lifesaver!" Sakura shouted before grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

Ayama watched as Kai dropped his head and asked, "What's your problem?"

"No one needs me anymore!" Kai shouted before leaving the room leaving Ayama sweat drop. Hearing no more noise, Ayama settled into the couch and was ready to sleep when her phone rang. She didn't bother to see who it was but just answered it and shouted.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The caller was then hung up and left with a dial tone. Mikoto looked at her elder son who she found out was getting married in a few months with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong Itachi-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Ayama hung up on me." Itachi said.

"Oh that's nice," Mikoto replied and then when back to her cooking.

Sakura relaxed herself in her boyfriend's car and then smiled at him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"And we have gone back to being anti-social." Sakura said before laughing. Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his girlfriend before pulling up in the school. He parked the car and then moved over to kiss Sakura. She welcomed it until someone ruined the entire moment.

"TEME!"

"Dope," Sasuke grumbled before getting off from the car. It would appear not being able to kiss his girlfriend good morning made a certain Uchiha even more-as Naruto would describe it- 'bastard like.'

Naruto stopped his ran when he saw Sakura and ran towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he shouted.

"Nice to see you to Naruto," Sakura breathed out.

Before Naruto could reply, he was seen on the ground with a large bump on his head.

"Oi teme what was that for?" Naruto asked looking at his friend.

"Hn," Sasuke replied before pulling Sakura away from their friends. Ino laughed lightly and looked at Hinata.

"Keeping her to himself isn't he?" she asked the Hyuuga girl.

"Hai," Hinata replied with a smile; she then when over to see if Naruto was okay

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she was pulled by her boyfriend towards the office. It was true that she had to get her time table from Tsunade however she rather do it walking on her own pace. They entered the office and saw Shizune with two students that they never saw before. One had bright red hair and the other had a type of grayish color. Shizune looked up at Sakura and Sasuke and smiled.

"Good we needed some students to show these new ones around." Shizune said.

She looked around in the draw to get the time table for Sakura as well as the new students. She called Sakura over knowing she would get her to agree faster than the younger Uchiha and said.

"Can do you me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it Shizune-san?" Sakura asked.

"Can you show these two new students around the school?" she asked and Sakura smiled.

//Outside with the others//

"Did you all hear?" Ino asked looking at her friends.

"About what now?" Naruto asked.

"THE NEW STUDENTS IN SCHOOL!" Ino shouted, "I heard that they were from Oto High and they came here but I really don't know why."

"Whoa that is the worse school to come from." Naruto said.

"I know so stay away from them." Ino said, "They scream trouble."

//With Sakura and Sasuke//

Sakura smiled at the two new students and looked at them.

"Hi I'm Sakura," she said.

The boy looked up his sharp teeth looking at her giving her the creeps.

"Suigetsu," he said.

Sakura nodded. She pulled Sasuke towards her and then said, "This is my boyfriend Sasuke."

The girl turned around and her rose eyes lit up. She gave Sasuke the up and down and then smile sweetly at him. Sakura arched her eyebrow at her and then listened for her name.

"Karin," she said obviously forgetting that Sakura was there and was only speaking to Sasuke at the moment.

Sasuke said nothing. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the girl. Plus his eyes were still on Sakura at the moment. Karin failed to notice that Sasuke wasn't interested in her but she did see that he gave all of his attention to Sakura.

She looked at the pink haired girl and saw nothing special about her.

"She must have a weakness," she told herself, "This pink haired freak! This man needs a real woman in his life not some little forehead girl."

"Well we better get you two to your new class." Sakura said smiling. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the office and walked a good speed ahead of Karin and Suigetsu.

They all belonged to the same class and Sasuke was telling Sakura that she as well as the other two students had to stay outside until the teacher came. Sakura gave him a quick peak on the lip and let him go inside rolling her eyes when she heard his fans screaming when he entered the room.

"So we have to wait out here I guess?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hai," Sakura replied, "Where are you guys from?"

Karin looked at her pushing her think frame glasses up and said, "Oto."

A/N: First new chapter done! A bit short but they should get longer later on. Please review!

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

What Music Can Do (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy! By the way you would have noticed that I have changed the title really didn't like the other one too much.

Chapter 2: Warning! Don't trust students from Oto High!

Sakura had to wait outside and listen to Suigetsu several attempts to flirt with her although she was pretty sure she did tell them that Sasuke WAS HER BOYFRIEND. Maybe she dreamt she did because he didn't seem to get that point through his head. She was so happy when she saw Kakashi coming towards them. Kakashi told her as well as the Karin and Suigetsu to get into the classroom. Sakura took note that Kakashi didn't have his nose in his usual book. She then remembered that a few nights ago Kakashi got an ear full from Rin about reading those books and suddenly they were gone. Sakura wondered what her sister had told Kakashi or better put threatened Kakashi.

Kakashi walked in and said, "Sorry about being late I got lost__"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted getting up, "You were probably too busy with Rin-chan to notice the time!"

Sakura turned red as the rest of the class except the gang let their mouths drop. None of them had heard that Kakashi and Rin were dating obviously, they hook up was done right now to the end of the last year so no one knew about it. Kakashi cleared his throat and glared at Naruto who just laughed.

"Well today we have three new students joining us. You all may know Sakura already from seeing her around the school during last year. We also have…"

He stopped and looked at Suigetsu and Karin, "Um what are your names?" Kakashi asked.

Karin snorted and Suigetsu grinned.

"Karin,"

"Suigetsu,"

"Okay," Kakashi said, "Sakura take a seat next to Sasuke and you two can go in the back and sit down."

Karin glared at Sakura as she walked over to Sasuke.

"Why does she get to sit down next to Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked herself, "It's obvious that I'm better."

"Oi four eyes can you like move it?" Suigetsu asked. Karin turned around and glared at Suigetsu who gave her a grin.

"What did you call me?" Karin asked.

"You heard me four eyes." Suigetsu said, "Now move it."

"Oi take your lover's quarrel outside." Kakashi said, "I don't want to hear it."

Karin huffed and started to walk all the way to the back of the class. Suigetsu winked at Sakura and she forced out a smile while trying to keep Sasuke from killing the poor boy.

Kakashi told them to whatever they want expect kill each other. Ino turned around from seat in front of Sakura and Sasuke and started to talk to Sakura.

"So welcome to Konoha High," Ino said.

"Yeah thanks," Sakura said.

Ino watched as Karin hit Suigetsu on his head and said that he was an idiot and then looked by at Sakura.

"Those two are from Oto High." Ino told him.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"Oto High has the worse students and that red haired one looks like she out to get Sasuke." Ino said.

Sakura looked at Ino and snorted, "You talk as if he's some object."

"A lot of girls think that way about Sasuke but I think she may take it too a whole new level." Ino said.

The girls seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke was there since they were so busy chatting among themselves.

"Just a warning forehead," Ino said, "She looks like trouble."

"I like to see her try to tear me and Sasuke apart." Sakura replied before huffing. She didn't like it when Karin ignored her when they were in the office or how she was looking at HER boyfriend.

"Stupid annoying fan girl," Sakura mumbled among herself.

Ino laughed before turning back around. The bell rang and everyone was getting ready to leave and go to their next class.

"Sasuke-kun what do you have next?" Sakura asked.

"Business," Sasuke replied with a sour look on his face. She laughed at her boyfriend and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I have art with all the girls." Sakura replied, "So I'll see you later?"

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

A pair of rose red eyes watched the couple in disgust. How could he like a freak like her was beyond her understanding. Karin wanted Sasuke and she was going to get him no matter what.

For the rest of the day, our couple didn't see each other until lunch where everyone was able to see each other.

"Hey guys," Sakura said and looked at her friends.

She sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled at him. Sasuke smirked at her making her blush lightly and when he was about to say something he felt someone jump him from behind.

Sakura felt furious when she saw Karin on her boyfriend's back but that soon left her when she saw the blood red eyes of Sasuke. He seemed angrier that she was at the moment,

"_**Get off," **_he said darkly.

Karin didn't listen instead she placed her lips by his ears and said.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, you know I'm better than like flat chest girlfriend of yours."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked getting up.

Sasuke growled and then pulled off Karin from him. The girl couldn't take a hint! He glared at her with his blood red eyes and Karin felt terrified when she saw them glaring at her.

"_**Don't insult my girlfriend." **_He said darkly.

He then stormed out of the lunch room which had become silent.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she raced after him but not before glaring at Karin. She looked around trying to find Sasuke and then she saw him under a tree trying to calm himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at him.

He looked up his red eyes still there, "Sakura,"

//With the rest of the gang//

'Naruto what the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked. He was shocked when he saw Sasuke's eyes change color, the man looked terrifying.

"It something that runs in the Uchiha blood called the Sharingan. It only appears when you're really pissed about something. So for it to appear today it says that the teme is pissed off big time." Naruto said.

"I hope Sakura finds him." Hinata said.

"Hey don't worry Hinata-chan if we don't see them at gym, we'll go and find them." Naruto said.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

//With Sakura and Sasuke//

"Sasuke-kun what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Something," Sasuke replied.

"Explain please." Sakura asked.

Sasuke breathed in and then explained what Naruto had just told the gang. He then told her that he needed to calm down in order for it to go away.

Sakura rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you for defending me." Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Really Sasuke-kun you made me very happy to know that you would defend my 'flat chest'" Sakura said trying to make things a lot less tense that it was already.

"You're my girlfriend." Sasuke said, "I have to protect you."

"Why?" Sakura asked, "You do have a reason behind it right?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied and then had a light blush over his cheeks.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Iloveyouthat'swhy." Sasuke said quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked.

"I love you damn it!" Sasuke shouted.

His eyes returned to their beautiful dark orbs and Sakura screamed loudly and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"I love you to!" Sakura shouted.

"I knew that already Sakura," Sasuke mumbled.

The day when by with a taste of revenge. At gym where all the girls were told they were playing volley ball. They were put into teams of five and then faced off with the other teams. How fate shined on Sakura when her team with of cause Ino and Hinata as well as two other girls were against the team Karin was on, payback was sweet.

Sakura spiked that ball on Karin several times and even got her on her nose once. In the end Sakura's team won all the four matches and Karin was in the nurse's office with a bloody nose. Strangely, their Gym teacher Anko didn't tell Sakura anything but did tell Karin that she may need to pay attention more in gym or else she would end up worse than today.

The girls were in the changing room getting ready for their next class which was the one they always look forward to Music.

Sakura and the others ran out of the changing room and saw the boys waiting on them.

"Come on we're late already." Ino said pulling Shikamaru with her.

"Naruto-kun should we tell them now?" Hinata asked.

"I guess we were supposed to tell them at lunch but um well something came up." Naruto said not wanting to back to what fully happened at lunch.

"Tell us what?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"We're getting married." They both said at the same time.

"WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: And now they find out. I think this chapter is longer I think. Please review!

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

What Music Can Do (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Ayama's news!

Everyone caught themselves after what Naruto and Hinata just told them.

"How? What? Why I'm now finding out!" Ino shouted.

"Ano Ino we had to tell our families first and…" Hinata said trying to explain herself.

"Still why are we now finding out?" Ino asked.

"Ino-pig leave her alone." Sakura said pushing her best friend to the side, "Now Hina we are all very happy for you and Naruto but explain how did this happen."

"We all knew that my family and Naruto's were joining businesses right?" Hinata asked.

And everyone nodded. "Well to ensure that is remains we are marring! It's even better now because we love each other!" Naruto shouted placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"How cute!" Sakura and Ino said clasping their hands together.

Their boyfriends snorted and mumbled among themselves.

"We'll help with everything once your weeding day rolls around k Hinata-chan." Sakura said grabbing one of Hinata's arms. Ino pushed Naruto away from Hinata's next free arm and grabbed it and together the girls walked off leaving their boyfriends behind.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted as he chased after the girls while they other boys walked slowly behind.

Sakura and the girls walked into music class and saw Ayama and Rin talking to each other. Sakura noticed that Ayama looked worried and scared. Hinata must have noticed it as well because she broke away from the girls and ran to where Ayama was.

"Ayama-chan what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hina," Ayama said looking up at the lavender eyed girl, "Nothing is wrong I promise."

"Rin what's going on?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong with Ayama?"

Rin knew that Sakura needed to know since she and Ayama were like sisters. Hinata as well could know however any one else could be left out for the moment.

"Come in the back." Rin told her and then she looked at her class, "The rest of you, sit down. I have a new project for us that I will explain when I get back."

Rin walked away with Ayama. Hinata and Sakura followed behind.

They came to a stop and Rin told Ayama to sit down.

"Well something did happen and Ayama isn't sure how to tell Itachi." Rin said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ayama said.

"Oh," the two teens replied.

"So um… he doesn't know?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Ayama replied.

"And how did you find out?"Hinata asked.

"This morning," Ayama said, "I was feeling pretty bad over the last few days so I when to the doctor and he said I'm one month in already."

"OMG Ayama you're going to be a mom!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah wonderful but how am I suppose to tell Itachi!" Ayama shouted.

"Oh well you could tell him." Hinata said.

"Well that's kind of hard." Ayama said.

"But you can do it." Sakura said.

"I guess," Ayama said, "He's coming over here now."

"How? Did you call him?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, he found out that was I wasn't feeling well and that I was going to the doctor." Ayama explained.

"So how did he fine out?" Rin asked, "And wait why didn't you tell him?"

"Have you dated an Uchiha before?!" Ayama screamed, "They are way overprotective with any anyone that is important to them. I remember when we first started dating I fainted once only because I was up late studying and when I woke up late I didn't have breakfast the guy when crazy. He almost completely lost it! Oh and don't even get me started on if some guy watches me!"

All the girls were sweat drop while Ayama when on with her rant. Yep the mood swings where there and Itachi was going to get the bad side of it.

//Back in Music Class//

Itachi had just walked into the room and Sasuke was well surprised to see his older brother here in school.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Ayama was sick and when to the doctor I'm here to pick her up." Itachi replied.

"Well she when to the back with Sakura, Rin and Hinata." Ino said.

"Hn," Itachi replied before going in the back.

//With the girls//

"Well you know what Ayama I'll tell him." Sakura said getting up, "I'll just go up to him and say, 'You're going to be a daddy Itachi.' And it will be a done…_thud_….deal?"

Sakura looked around and then when towards the door where she saw a fainted Itachi.

"Looks like he heard me," Sakura said, "Oh well now you tell him again Ayama; come on nee-chan, Hina."

The other girls nodded and left Ayama with the knocked out Itachi She shook her head and then asked, "What am I going to do with you?"

//With everyone else//

Sakura walked back into the class with Rin and Hinata right behind her. Rin walked up on the stage so everyone could hear her and shouted for everyone to sit down and shut their mouths.

"Now we have a new project to do." Rin said, "Because we did such a wonderful job with the concert last year we have been asked if we can put on a small Valentines' Day Concert."

"Nee-chan isn't that a bit much?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry it's only two acts or three if you want to a mixture with all of you." Rin said, "We'll have the girls sing a song together and the boys sing one together."

"I guess that's okay much who is going to write the songs?" Ino asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe Sakura and Sasuke can do it." Rin said smirking, "They would fine job don't you all agree."

Sakura hid her face in Sasuke's chest and said, "Sometimes I just hate my sister."

//With Ayama and Itachi//

Itachi was coming to and Ayama and very happy. Boy her future husband sure knows how to get a girl a heart attack.

"Itachi," Ayama said.

"Ayama," came his response.

"Hey I'm guessing you heard Sakura?" Ayama asked helping him up.

"I can't remember," Itachi replied.

"About you being a dad?" Ayama asked and then…

THUD!

"Itachi!" Ayama shouted. If anyone should be fainting it should be her she was the pregnant one!

A/N: And there finished. So yes another concert for the gang but a much smaller one. I was lucky that I was able to finish this chapter. Hope it was okay! Please review!

CherryFlower05


	4. Chapter 4

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Sad Day with a Broken Family

Sakura smiled sadly as she watched the picture of what her family once was. Her father, her mother and everyone happy however they were no longer like that anymore. One illness followed with a death and the Haruno family became broken. Today was a sad day for Sakura, Rin and Kai. Today was the day their father died.

Sakura wasn't going to school today and neither was Rin. All throughout the year they put on a big girl face for everyone smiling and laughing however just for one day, they would drop the act and let the pain they were feeling show. A knock came on her door and it opened. Rin walked in with red eyes and a pain expression.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Sakura replied before letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Rin hugged her sister and together they cried because everyone had a weakness and sometime in their life it had to be shown.

Kakashi looked at the car park that was filling up with every passing second however his Rin was no where in sight. He saw the younger Uchiha drive in and parked. He took notice that Sakura wasn't with him which was strange. Kakashi was hoping to ask Sakura where her sister was.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out. The said boy turned around on his name and saw Kakashi, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at him and then said, "She said that she wasn't coming to school today. She wasn't feeling well."

With that said he left. Kakashi walked towards the office and slammed his hands on the desk making Shizune gasp in surprise.

"Did Rin call in sick?" he asked Shizune.

The woman didn't answer and Kakashi looked up at her. He saw Shizune's teary eyes and then wondered what was going on. She walked into Tsunade's office and then she came back out with Tsunade who looked very sad.

"Kakashi, Rin will not be coming in today." She told him, "Today is a very sad day for your girlfriend and her family."

With that said she walked back into her office and slammed the door behind her.

Rin watched as her sister came down with her hair in a tight bun and clad in black. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she was letting out. Rin walked over to her and tried her best to smile. Kai came into the room with the same expression as his sister's sad. They all nodded and headed to the car.

In school, the gang noticed that Sakura wasn't in school. Ino looked over at Sasuke and asked.

"Where's forehead?"

"Sick," he replied and then turned back.

From the distances, Karin watched and smiled. This was her change to get Sasuke to see who really would be a good girlfriend for him. She got up and took off her glasses and slid into the seat where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke-kun," she said.

He made no response and still looked ahead. He was thinking about what told him yesterday.

Flashback:

Sasuke had just dropped Sakura at her home and was going to kiss her goodbye when she stopped him.

"Sasuke I won't be in school tomorrow so don't pass for me." she said.

"Why?" he asked making her look at him. Her eyes were glassy and Sasuke saw her hidden pain.

"My father's anniversary," Sakura replied, "Tomorrow is the day he died."

"Sakura," Sasuke said before pulling her into his arms. He could feel her crying and realized how strong she was hiding all her pain from the world.

They stayed like that for a while until Sakura said she had to go. She pulled away from his arms and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Share your pain with me Sakura," Sasuke said softly before getting in his car.

End Flashback:

Karin moved to touch him on his leg when her wrist was grabbed by Sasuke.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke sneered before releasing her hand. Kakashi walked in and told everyone to get to their seats; their correct seats making Karin forced to move.

Sasuke remained distance for the whole day and barely spoke at all. Naruto saw his best friend acting differently and walked over to him.

"Teme what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Teme it's about Sakura right?" Naruto asked, "Today was the day her dad died right?"

Sasuke looked at his best friend eyes wide.

"Come on teme I'm one of her childhood friends." Naruto said, "I know these kinds of things. I and know that you shouldn't be beating yourself up like this and if you really want to help her teme just hold her. You makes her feel save that's all you have to do."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then smirk, "Since when are you so smart dope?" he asked before getting up.

"HEY TEME I WAS ALWAYS SMART!" Naruto shouted. He then smiled because he knew that Sasuke would be just what Sakura's need right now.

Sakura touched the ground and shook her head. She placed down the flower and got up. They had come to their father's grave. They had just spent the whole day looking at it and remembering all the times they had together.

Kai came up to her and kissed his little sister on her forehead a gesture her father always did for her.

"We did the right thing Saku." Kai told her.

"I know," Sakura breathed out.

Sakura looked up at the sky the sun shinning as always. She saw her sister coming in from the distance with someone and that person was Tsunade. Sakura smiled sadly at the busty blonde. The guilt was shared with her as well after all she was the doctor that was trying to safe her father's life. Tsunade hugged Sakura and they both watched the grave with a pained expression.

They when home when the sun had set. Neither Sakura nor Rin expected to see what they did when Kai pulled into their drive way. There were two cars that didn't belong to them in their drive way and they knew them too well. Lean against each car was their boyfriends. Kakashi and Sasuke was waiting on them.

'What are you two doing here?" Rin asked as she climbed out of the car.

"You didn't come to work today." Kakashi said boldly. His eyes then softened as he continued, "I was worried."

"Oh Kakashi," Rin said, "Come inside, the two of you."

Both boys nodded and as they waited for Rin to open the door and walk in. She took Kakashi's hand and led him to her own room and left her little sister alone with her own boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said looking at the said boy. Her eyes showed the pain she was hiding from the world, "Gomen,"

She then rushed into his arms and enjoyed the protection he was giving her.

Rin looked at Kakashi and smiled sadly.

"Today was the day my father died." Rin said, "And we're the ones who ended his life."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Rin continued, "He had gotten ill Kakashi! He was pain! The doctors were doing that they could but with every passing second my father was in agony! We had to end it! Free him from his pain!"

Rin broke on after than crying in her hands that now hid her face from the world. Kakashi walked over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"Don't cry anymore Rin. You did the right thing." He told her.

It was years ago but to the Haruno family the memory was still fresh. They remembered it clearly when their father suddenly became ill and was forced into the hospital. Whatever it was, that illness no one knew about it. It attacked the entire body slowly destroying it. It left the person in agony as it attacked their systems. The doctors did everything they could however with each passing day, their father only got worse.

There was a rule among the Haruno family. One in which they made decisions that was best for the family. That day when Tsunade-sama, one of the doctors who were trying to save their father's life came and asked them if they wanted to end everything and put their father out of the agony. It was the hardest decision they ever had to make. Their mother when against begging Tsunade not to stop helping her husband; however they children knew better. They knew how much their mother loved her husband however there was saying that said, '_When you really love someone you let them go.' _

They told Tsunade to end their father's pain. Their mother was shock by that and when insane. The lost of her husband was too much for her. She ended up being taken away to avoid her hurting her children when she got her panic attacks. One day, their mother got better and left the hospital however where she when remained unknown. She never came home so she never came to her family.

Kakashi looked at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. He kissed her forehead and placed her down her bed. She had just explained everything behind her family which he found was shocking. She was a lot stronger than he thought. When they had first met, she was always smiling so it was shocking to find out that behind that smiling face was a child who was filled with guilt of ending her father's life to save him.

She trusted him now with her pain and he loved her for it.

"Keep smiling Rin," Kakashi said before leaving her room. As he walked out he saw Sasuke and judging by his face Sakura had told him about her past as well.

"She shared her pain with you as well?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked up and answer, "Ah,"

They left the house without another world and headed to their own homes.

At the graveyard a woman walked towards her late husband's grave. She was crying and then fell on her knee. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and she looked up with her red eyes.

"Yumi," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade," Yuko replied.

Yumi was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and eyes to match. She was a beauty back in her days and caught a lot of attention including a certain Haruno. Soon she became a Haruno herself. Her full name from now till her last breath was Yumi Haruno.

Yumi got up and looked at Tsunade as she spoke.

"Leaving them wasn't the smartest thing to do Yumi." Tsunade said, "Why did you run away??"

Yumi tightened her fists and then shouted, "I WAS WEAK OKAY! I WAS SELFISH AND WANTED MY HUSBAND ALIVE AND WELL! DESPITE EVERYTHING HE WHEN THROUGH I WANTED HIM TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN SO HE COULD LIVE. TO LIVE WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Yumi one day you'll have to go home." Tsunade said, "I don't blame you for running away I did the same when my lover died however I learnt that sometimes coming back to the place where the pain had started was a good way to move on. When you really love someone you let them go. Can you let go now Yumi?"

Yumi covered her face and cried, "I'll try!"

As the woman walked away a light shower came and from the heaven above a man watched his broken family. He then became shock when he saw his wife wipe her tears away and smile that breathing smile of hers.

The next day he saw his children laughing and smiling as always. They were in pain however they weren't going to allow it to take over their lives.

Sakura was fixing her hair in the mirror when she swore she felt like someone was looking at her. She turned around only to see the cherry blossom tree outside her room. She smiled and then made a mad dash outside as Sasuke showed up.

She crashed into his chest and then captured his lips in hers.

"Good morning," she greeted before getting into the car.

"Ah, good morning," Sasuke replied.

A/N: Sorry no romance in this chapter. Anyway hope you liked it either way! Review please!

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 5: A good weekend

The first week of school ended without to much trouble and now the gang decided that they needed to let off some steam. So they all headed to Konoha Café. Sakura had explained to her friends why she wasn't really in school with a few tears. All the girls hugged her and told her that they were always there for her.

They arrived at the café and the girls were the first one out.

"I'm glad that we came here!" Sakura shouted smiling as always, "And I'm very happy that Tennie could make it!"

"Yeah we haven't seen our little weapon freak in a while." Ino said smiling.

Tenten just smiled sweetly at Ino before attacking her. The two of the girls were then seen running down the beach. Ino was screaming at the top of her lungs with Tenten chased after her.

"Come now you two," Sakura shouted, "Behave."

Sakura pulled Hinata to go down to where their two friends were on the sand and pull then into the café. The boys watched their girlfriends- minus Hinata because she was not one of the hyper girls- and wondered how they fell for such a bunch of crazy girls.

The girls managed to get Ino and Tenten apart and walked back towards the café and Sakura glared at them.

"Thanks for nothing!" she shouted. She looked at the two girls in her hands and pushed them towards their boyfriends. Shikamaru and Neji grunted when Ino and Tenten were pushed towards them. Sakura then nodded and grabbed Sasuke hands and pulled him into the café.

Ami looked up when she saw one of her favorite customers. They alone had given the café a lot of business.

"Sakura-san, welcome back," Ami said as she walked towards the girl.

"Hey Ami," Sakura greeted, "Have place for eight?"

"Yep follow me please." Ami said taking them two tables that could hold four each. They pushed the tables together and then everyone took their seats. Ami then told them what they were offering for breakfast and then everyone ordered.

Sakura rested her hand on the table when Ino spoke up.

"So while we're not separated, let's talk about the songs." Ino said.

"I agree," Sakura said and Hinata nodded.

"Songs for what?" Tenten asked looking at the girls.

"We're having a Valentines' Day Concert." Hinata explained, "We have to chose a song and sing it on the day."

"Wow another concert." Tenten said, "Like the first one wasn't enough."

"Oh Tennie you know you loved the concert." Ino and Sakura said at the same time smiling making Tenten blush.

"Fine I did like the stupid concert." Tenten said.

The girls laughed and then dug in when their food came. Every so often, Sakura would explain the songs she was thinking they could sing. Once they were done eating, Ino said that should get changed and get ready to spend their day at the beach.

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled; today just screamed 'Perfect.'

She broke into a run to catch up with her friends. As they set up their stuff, Hinata started to dig in her bag for something and then threw three bottles of sun lotion to each girl. They smiled and thanked her and when to work putting on the lotion.

Sakura gasp when she realized something making the boys break away from their conversation and look at her.

"I can't put the lotion on my back!" Sakura shouted. She then looked at Sasuke and pouted, "Can you do it for me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke fought off the blush and then manage to say, "Fine,"

The other girls realized that they had the same problem and looked at their boyfriends for help.

"Neji, please," Tenten said showing him the bottle.

"Ah," Neji replied taking the lotion from her.

"Shika-kun get your lazy butt up and put the lotion of my back!" Ino ordered.

"Tch too troublesome," Shikamaru told her.

"**NOW NARA!" **Ino ordered making the boy get up with a string of complains behind him.

Naruto looked at Hinata who had a faith blush over her cheeks.

"Need some help Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai," Hinata replied.

Sakura smiled when she felt the cool lotion on her skin.

"I'm done," Sasuke told her.

Sakura got up from her stomach and smiled and then kissed him on hid cheek saying thank you. They then saw a flash and turned to see Ino with a camera in her hands smiling.

"Pig," Sakura said.

"Don't worry forehead, I'll send you copy." Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"I'll get you back later." Sakura said.

The girls got up saying that they were going into the water and pulled the boys with them. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I have to talk to him." Sakura thought.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you. Can we take a walk, just to two of us?" Sakura asked.

"Beats being here," Sasuke said watching Naruto get attacked by Tenten and Ino for scaring them.

Sakura started to walk with Sasuke following her behind.

Stickwitu Pussycat Dolls

Ohhh.. Oh Oh..

I don't wanna go another day..  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.

Sakura faced him once they were a fair distance from the group and said.

"Thank you."

Seems as like everybody is breaking up  
and throwing their love away..  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say.. (Hey..)

Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked, "For what?"

"For being there for me," Sakura replied.

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..

"The last few days I have been a pain in the ass." Sakura said, "And I'm so happy that you stayed by my side through the hell and torment."

"Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her towards him, his arms around her waist.

You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u, my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when he was going to kiss her when she stopped him.

I don't wanna go another day..  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride, in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between!  
I want you to know that, your the only one for me!

"I'm also happy that you have enough nerve to ignore Karin for the past days as well." Sakura said, "Most guys would have failed. Promise me that she isn't going to break us up please."

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

"I promise," Sasuke told her as he kissed her forehead.

And now, ain't nothing else I can need..  
And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me!  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me!

Sakura jumped and hugged him crashing into his arms. She was so lucky to have such a great boyfriend that loved her and waited on her no matter what.

So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's all that counts  
So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's why, that's why I say..

No one could break them apart, not even Karin because in the end of the day; Sakura will always be the person Sasuke loves forever.

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u...

They were happy and they were going to stick with each other.

"Hey love birds come on the day is running away from you two!" Ino shouted.

Sakura smiled and broke into a run to meet up with her friends. Sakura did get back at Ino for taking a picture of her and Sasuke when she fell asleep on Shikamaru.

"So cute!" Sakura thought to herself.

Tenten came running towards her and grabbed the camera to take a picture of Naruto feeding Hinata some ice-cream. Later on Hinata caught her cousin and his girlfriend watching the sun set together and took a picture of that.

The entire day was relaxing and fun. Something they all needed. When they headed to their homes, Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasuke's car and he was forced to carry her to her room and Rin took care of her from them.

"So you guys had a good day right?" Rin asked as Sasuke was leaving.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

Rin broke out in a grin when she saw a smile on Sasuke's face.

"You chose a good boy there little sister." Rin thought as she closed the door behind her.

A/N: Yeah just lowering it from the sad chapter we had last time. See look Neji and Tenten are back! Anyway review please!

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 6: FIGHT!

Sakura pulled her books out of her locker and then ran her hand through her loose hair. She could still feel the sand hiding in it despite the thousands of time she washed it.

"Damn sometimes long hair is too troublesome." Sakura said.

She threw the hair to her back it falling down to her back. She felt someone hugged her and smiled.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" She said.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked looking for them. She then saw them walking towards her. Both Hinata and Ino had their hair down as well. It looked like the two of them were still trying to get all the sand out of their long hair.

"Seriously I love the beach but the sand it's too much for my hair!" Ino shouted running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Geez then why do you have long hair in the first place?" Naruto asked, "It would just be easier to chop it all off."

Ino glared at Naruto and slapped him on his head.

"I like my long blonde hair and with all its troubles," Ino told him.

"Ah fine but you didn't have to hit me!" Naruto shouted.

Ino huffed and when towards her own locker and took out her books. Naruto suddenly burst out laughing and everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Sorry I just remembered that when we first started here there was this stupid rumor that the teme likes girls with long hair!" Naruto shouted laughing all over himself, "All the girls suddenly started to grown out their hair for him!"

"And where are you getting with this?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere Sakura-chan I was just saying." Naruto said.

"Okay we better get going homeroom is starting soon." Ino said.

"Why bother Kakashi-sensei is never there anyway!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine you can stay here and get caught by Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, "I'm out of here."

As the group walked away, Karin came out of her hiding place. She slammed her locker shut and smiled.

"So Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair," She thought, "Pinky you're about to get a makeover."

Karin laughed lightly and then walked towards class. Suigetsu looked at her and shook his head.

"Better keep an eye on her." he told himself. If he knew Karin she was going to get herself kicked out of yet another school.

The day when on without much events. They had finally chosen their songs. Everyone had agreed on three songs however the girls will be singing twice. The first song with be recorded and sang as normal-that would be the girls. Then the boys would to their song with instruments and finally they will do a mixture will the girls singing and the boys playing. They were still thinking of a good final song.

Right now it was lunch and everyone was in their usual place.

"So that's the plan right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Ino shouted.

"I hope we can pull it off." Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura got up and said that she was going to the wash room and left. As she entered the room, she heard the door slam shut and saw Karin against it.

"Karin-san," Sakura said.

"Hello forehead." Karin said.

//Outside with the gang//

"Guys don't you think that it's strange that we haven't heard from the witch all day?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, "She's may not be in school." He told her before going back to sleep on Ino's lap.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ino thought.

//With Sakura and Karin//

Karin walked towards Sakura and touched Sakura's hair.

"You know I heard that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair." She said.

Sakura pushed her hair away and faced the mirror.

"That is a stupid rumor." Sakura replied, "You shouldn't believe it."

"Then why do you have long hair Sakura?" Karin asked.

Sakura turned to face Karin; her jade eyes bore a serious expression.

"Before I met Sasuke-kun I had long hair." She told her.

"A simple story to make up," Karin said, "How can I believe you."

"You know what Karin just go away." Sakura said, "You're becoming quite a problem."

"So you admit that I may be able to take Sasuke then." Karin said with a smirk.

"No, I'm just saying." Sakura said, "You're annoying."

//With the others//

"Guys Sakura has been gone for some time." Hinata said.

"Yeah come on Hina let's go and find her." Ino said.

//With Sakura and Karin//

"I'M ANNOYING!" Karin shouted she pushed Sakura making her stumble back and then pulled her hair.

"Karin let me go!" Sakura shouted.

Karin pulled out the scissors and smiled, "Sasuke-kun doesn't like girls with short hair."

The blade touched Sakura's hair and she felt the hair being cut off. Before Karin could do any more damage, Sakura kicked her making her fall.

"Listen here you stupid little girl!" Sakura shouted, "Get this through your damn head! Sasuke doesn't like you! He never will! So get your damn head out of your dream world and wake up!"

Karin became furious and slammed Sakura against the mirror. Sakura winced and Karin gasped. She watched the red liquid spreading across the mirror. Sakura moved her hand to the back of her head and saw the blood. Now Sakura was pissed.

"Bitch," Sakura said before punching Karin. Karin fell to the ground and was out. Her left eye already swelling from the attack. Sakura had one mean right hook.

Sakura swayed as she walked towards the door and manage to push it open only to fall again her body caught in-between the open door. The blood spread down her shirt and she faintly heard a voice in terror and gave into the darkness.

Ino and Hinata froze when the saw Sakura. Ino moved and looked at her friend and felt the tears gather when she saw the blood; Sakura's blood.

Hinata was already on the move looking for a teacher. She found Kakashi first and hastily explain what had happened and he ran off telling her to head to the office and have them all the ambulance.

Ino pushed the door completely open and saw Karin on the ground. She wanted to go and slap that girl for touching her friend however she held herself back. She saw the pink hair on the ground and the large crack on the mirror. Kakashi arrived at the wash room and was taking a look at Sakura.

He began tell Ino to find anything to stop the heavy blood that was flowing onto the ground. Luckily, Tsunade arrived and with a first aid. Kakashi stood aside letting Tsunade take care of Sakura knowing that she was doctor before she got this job.

The ambulance arrived at the school in minutes and caught the attention of everyone. The boys stood up in shock when they saw it and then saw Hinata running towards them. Naruto grabbed his girlfriend who had teary eyes.

"What's going on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's Sakura," She chocked out before hiding her face in her boyfriend's chest.

Sasuke didn't know what to think when he heard that. He looked at the person they were carrying into the van and couldn't believe that it was his Sakura.

Tsunade came towards them and sighed.

"You all can go if you want." She said, "She'll need you especially Uchiha."

With that said the group when towards their cars. Shikamaru said that he would catch up later and when to look for Ino who was explaining to Tsunade how Sakura had just when to the wash room and when she didn't come back, they when looking for her.

Rin didn't know what to think when Kakashi came to her with a white shirt covered in blood and spoke her sister name. She was now in his car as they followed behind the ambulance. Kakashi grabbed her hand and held it in his telling her that it was okay however that didn't stop the water works from coming down. Rin cried and cried until the doctors said that Sakura was okay however she had lost too much blood.

"Do any of you have O type blood?" the doctor asked the group.

Kakashi stood up and said, "I do."

"Can you give blood to the young girl?" the doctor asked him.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

Sakura was like a daughter to him, he would do anything to save her.

As soon as everything was over, Sakura still hadn't woken up. Rin and Kai were staying in the hospital until she was up. Sasuke was still there along with Kakashi. Rin had run the rest of them home saying how they would call them when something new had happen

Sasuke walked into the room for the first time and saw Sakura looking pale and the movement was her chest as she breathed. He knew this was his own fault. Karin when after her to get to him and she was in this position because of him. He pulled a chair close to her bed and grabbed one of her hands and held on to it.

"I'm sorry," he said before letting a small tear escape from his eye.

Rin stood outside her sister's room and smiled. She was happy that she had told the doctor to let Sasuke stay. Sakura would need him when she woke up. Kai got gone to get an overnight bag and to tell Ayama- who was going crazy with worry- that Sakura was okay.

Rin looked back in the room and saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep holding Sakura's hands.

"Please be okay Sakura," Rin thought.

A/N: Yeah I brought a little drama into this chapter. Okay important note. School is starting and I do not know I will be able to come on the net. So if you do see me by Friday you won't see me until next holiday's maybe. I'm not sure. I'm sorry in advance but my father is wants me to get good grades and the net isn't helping me get it so…..see you when I see you. Review!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy! Oh and I forgot do to this in the first chapter but I disclaim ownership to any songs used in this story.

Chapter 7: Waiting

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura still sleeping. Her skin looked a lot less paler and she seemed to have gotten back most of her color. Sasuke reached out and touched her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said before getting up.

Rin watched as he left and nodded at him.

"Glad to see you're finally going to get some real sleep." she told him.

Sasuke nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"And thank you!" Rin added.

Rin leaned against the all almost falling from her lack of sleep.

"Rin you need to rest." Kakashi told his girlfriend holding her in his arms.

"I can't, Sakura." Rin said.

"Will be fine," Kakashi said, "Now do yourself a favor and sleep."

Rin nodded and walked off somewhere. Kakashi followed dumbly after her to make sure she didn't bump into anything.

Sasuke walked into his home and was attacked by his mother with questions about his girlfriend. Sasuke was too tried to figure out what she was saying and ended up passing out in front of her.

"Oh my Sasuke!" Mikoto shouted as she tried to keep her son from hitting the ground.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. He looked around and saw Ayama seated on his chair. She had moved into the home when they found out she was having a baby. They also held back the weeding until the child was born. She looked at him with worry eyes and sighed.

"How is she?" Ayama asked.

"Better then when she was first there." Sasuke admitted.

Ayama looked at him and smiled sadly, "You're blaming yourself for this." She told him, "Itachi said that it was one of your 'fans'"

"Stupid weasel can't keep his mouth shut." Sasuke said under his breath.

"We're all worried and we're waiting for her to wake up." Ayama said, "You're not alone in this."

She got up and smiled again, "Get some rest. You look terrible."

Sasuke snorted but did what he was asked and gave into the heavy sleep that was calling him.

It was lunch time at the school and the gang minus two was sitting down to eat. Naruto looked at everyone's worried faces and decided he had to lighten the mood.

"Come on guys. Sakura is really strong and stubborn. She'll wake up soon." Naruto said.

"Well I hope Karin never wakes up." Ino sneered, "And if she ever comes back to this school, I'll make sure she's the most hated girl here!"

Shikamaru grabbed his girlfriend's hands and squeezed it, "That wouldn't solve anything." He told her. Although Ino knew he was right she had to be stubborn. Hinata looked at her blonde friend and smiled.

"Ino we just have to wait and hope for the best," Hinata said.

"But hey Sakura-chan has one mean right hook there huh! Did you see that black eye on Karin?!." Naruto said. He put on the stupidest grin he could make making the girls laugh at him and Shikamaru to call him 'dense.'

Tsunade waited in her office for Karin to show up. When Sakura had punched her she was out cold and hadn't woken up until today. Her door opened and she watched as the red haired teen walked in.

Tsunade could still see the blue marks under her eye and there was still some swelling.

"Sit down." Tsunade said, "Now Karin you're new here so I believe that you're not aware that fighting is not allowed in our school."

Karin looked at Tsuande and replied, "I'm well aware of that."

Tsunade arched her eyebrow and then asked, "So tell me now Karin because I can't ask Sakura this question. Who started the fight?"

Sasuke knew that he should be resting but he figured that after a while day of sleeping, he could come and see her. He pushed her door open and saw her there looking as peaceful as always. If it wasn't for the IV in her arm, she would have looked like she was just at home sleeping.

He walked towards her bed side and pulled up a chair. Sasuke fixed her hair so that the bangs were no longer in her eyes and then sang.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Sakura's POV

I could hear someone singing. They sound so sad. Who is it? I feel like I need to wake up. See who this person is.

I opened my eyes and saw….

"Sasuke-kun!"

End Sakura's POV

Sasuke looked at Sakura seeing her beautiful jade eyes looking back at him.

"Sakura," he said.

He bent down and kissed her surprising her really. He would always kiss her when he could but this kiss seemed to be filled with longing and pain. Sakura felt a rush of pain in her head and grunted.

Sasuke pulled away mumbling 'sorry.'

"No Sasuke-kun, my head it hurts." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and saw her reaching to touch the back of her head. He reached out and stopped her.

"Don't you'll reopen it," Sasuke told her.

Sakura placed her hand down and looked around the room for the first time, "Where am I?" she asked, "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke sighed. He was about to explain to her what had happened when the door burst open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said. Ino's face brightened at once and she ran towards her friend hugging her.

"Kami Sakura don't scare us like that!" Ino shouted.

Naruto ran towards Sakura pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Ino and Sasuke had to pull him off the poor girl. Hinata was more careful with Sakura watching her head and making sure the girl was comfortable in the bed.

"So how did I get here?" Sakura asked.

After the gang explained how Sakura had gotten here, the said girl was just in shock.

"You're saying that I punched Karin?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Ino said, "I had to be you. Unless someone else was involved in the fight."

"And what happened to Karin now?" Sakura asked.

"We heard before we left that she was kicked out for two weeks." Ino said.

"Okay so from what you guys told me. I when to the wash room. It seemed Karin had followed me there attacked me a scissors. Manage to cut half of my hair and slam me against the mirror. Added the fact that I punched her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that's the whole story." Ino said smiling.

Sakura placed her head on her head and said, "All you guys did was made my head feel worse and I believe you guys expect for the part where I punched her. I don't think I'm capable of that."

Ino was about to open her mouth and say something when the doctor walked in. He looked surprised to see Sakura awake but then caught himself.

"Sorry but I have to ask you all to leave." He said. Everyone got up however Sakura's hand made a mad dash and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Can he stay?" Sakura asked looking at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor looked at her and saw fear behind her jade orbs and nodded. Even he could see that this young woman had a fear for the hospital.

After his check up he spoke up, "Well you can go home but not to school." He said, "You need to rest a long and make sure that all your color comes back to you. Any pains and fainting means to come back here right away."

Sakura nodded and smiled weakly. Sasuke held and hand and told her it was going to be okay. Sakura changed into her clothes that was left from her sister and followed Sasuke to his car. The drive was quiet and when they arrived home Sakura got the shock of her life.

"Mom?" Sakura asked.

A/N: Yeah I know I'm leaving you guys hanging there but come on who was expecting that to happening? Oh next chapter we'll see how the family reacts to a mother's return. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: A mother's return

"Mom?" Sakura asked. She was in pure shock that her mother was standing in front of her at this moment.

Yuko stood up and walked towards Sakura who backed up slowly. She felt the tears rushed to her eyes as she watched her mother.

"Sakura," Yuko said smiling.

The door burst open and Rin appeared glowing. Yuko thought this as a good thing for her but when Rin opened her mouth, her words of care and love weren't for her.

"Sakura, you're out of the hospital!" Rin shouted running towards her little sister but then she stopped short when she saw her mother. The mother that had left them so long ago.

"You," Rin said darkly. Sakura showed fear in her eyes when Rin spoke. She had never heard her sister speak with such malice in her words.

"Nee-chan," Sakura said trying to reach out to her sister and calm her down.

"Sasuke I need for you to do me a favor." Rin said looking at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and listened, "Take Sakura to your house until she's better. She shouldn't be there right now."

"Rin I need to be here." Sakura said protesting against her sister's demands.

"Sakura just do it." Rin said, "For me please."

Sakura nodded and ran past her sister and mother to pack her fresh clothes. She came downstairs looking at both her sister and mother before getting into Sasuke's car. As soon as she was in, Sakura broke down and cried.

Sasuke held her hand all the way to his home and when they arrived, he stayed with her until she stopped. Sakura never really understood what had happen to her mother when she was younger. All she heard was.

'_Mummy's sick'_

Or

_'Mummy when for a holiday'_

However none was true. It wasn't until she was old enough to understand that Rin and Kai told her that their mother had left them. Sakura had tried to hate her mother however it wasn't how she was brought up. She was better than that and she fought against her wants to hate her mother for leaving them. It was shocking for her to see her mother again after seven years. Sakura wasn't sure who she should side with, she couldn't blame her mother for her actions; she may have done the same thing if she was in her position. We were only humans and we're going to make mistakes. She felt like she was being torn into two.

Sasuke knew she was in pain but he didn't know how to help. He took her to one of the guest room and was about to leave when Sakura pulled on his shirt and said.

"Don't leave me."

Rin looked at her mother and glared long and hard. She knew she shouldn't be acting this way but she couldn't help it. This woman in front of her left her three children to live on their own a year after their father's death. Rin couldn't help it; she wanted to honestly hate her own mother.

"Rin I know you're shock to see me." Yuko said, "But__"

"Shocked? That's just touching the situation." Rin said, "So you know what you put us through?!"

"I know I wasn't the best mother after your father died and you have to understand, I couldn't face up to my own weakness." Yuko said.

"Weakness come on!" Rin shouted, "Stop making excuses. You were a mother of three children. You left when all three were still children to the world and you think that you can come back into our lives again, you're wrong."

"Rin please listen to me." Yuko said.

"I don't want to." Rin said, "Seven long years without you. All the ups and downs without you and right now I like my life without you."

"You don't mean that." Yuko said.

"I love you," Rin said with a teary eye. "But you can't come back into lives and expect everything to be okay. You need to earn our trust back. Do that and you'll be fine. Now I have to ask you to leave."

Yuko got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry," she said before leaving the house.

Rin leaded against the door and said, "You're not forgiven."

A/N: Again another chapter that goes back to the past. So Yuko is back so how will she gain back her children's trust, well we'll have to see won't we? Review!

CherryFlower05


	9. Chapter 9

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 9: Between sisters

Sakura opened her eyes and then groaned. Her head still hurt a lot but she really didn't notice until now. All she was thinking about was her mother coming home all of sudden and now her sister was…different. Rin never shouted like that when she did it towards their mother. She wasn't the Rin Sakura knew at that moment. It scared her to think that Rin could behave like that.

The door pushed open and Sakura looked and saw Mikoto walking in.

"Hi Saku-chan, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura smiled sadly as she tried to get up and couldn't. Her head was spinning too much. Mikoto placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and gasped.

"You have a fever!" She shouted and then she placed down the breakfast she had brought for Sakura and raced out of the room. She came back with a cold compress and then placed it on Sakura's forehead.

"You're worried about something." Mikoto said reading her like a book.

"Hai," Sakura said.

Mikoto placed the food on the side table and then got up.

"Try to eat okay." Mikoto told her.

Sakura nodded however she didn't say anything.

Sasuke watched as his mother left his girlfriend's room and looked at her. Mikoto faced her youngest son and smiled.

"Good morning Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said trying to cheer her son up. She could see the bags under his eyes proving that Sasuke was too busy worrying about Sakura to sleep.

"Morning," Sasuke said. He walked pass his mother and then opened Sakura's door.

Sakura was on the bed sitting up. She was playing with the cup of tea in her hand and refused to eat the food in front of her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said making Sakura look at him. Some life returned to her dull jade eyes on seeing him but they returned to their dull color when her sister came back to her mind.

Sasuke walked towards the bed and looked at the breakfast his mother had given Sakura and picked up the fork and scoped up some egg in it.

"Eat," Sasuke said placing the fork near Sakura's mouth. She opened her mouth and let Sasuke feed her before letting more tears fall on her cheeks.

Rin bit her lip as she thought about her actions the day before. Her heart ached and she felt the pain that she was trying to hide re-surface. She tightened her fist before glaring at the ground. Kai looked at his sister sadly and then said.

"That wouldn't help you know."

"…"

"You know I would have acted the same way towards mom." Kai said, "She was careless and only thought of herself but that just means that she's human."

"I know that." Rin said letting her bangs shadow her eyes.

"So if you know that then you should be able to forgive her in the end right?" Kai asked, "She needs it and so do you but before you do that, you should explain yourself to Sakura. She didn't take your little showdown with mom very well."

Rin's eyes widen and she turned to face her brother before running out of the door. In seconds, she was knocking on the Uchiha's door and had it opened by her best friend who was now living there.

"Ayama!" Rin shouted.

"Hey, how are you?" Ayama asked, "I heard your mother came home."

"Yeah," Rin said, "Is Sakura here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Sasuke is trying to get her to eat." Ayama said.

"Okay," Rin said.

"Want me to come with you?" Ayama asked.

"Please." Rin said turning back around to face her.

The two girls walked up the stairs and reached Sakura's door. They knocked and then opened the door. Rin smiled when she saw her sister sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder and a plate of food on the side table. Sasuke was asleep as well and had his arms around Sakura's shoulder. Rin could see that Sakura was crying and of course, Sasuke was there for her.

"We'll come back later." Ayama mouthed to Rin who nodded.

Ayama walked to hers and Itachi's room while Rin fell behind.

"So are things with Itachi?" Rin asked.

"Good." Ayama said smiling. She when and sat on her bed and called Rin to join her.

"I wanted to ask you and Sakura a favor." Ayama said, "It was for a later date but I thing the two of you need it now."

Rin looked quizzing at her friend and then listened on as Ayama explained.

Sakura moved in her sleep and hid her face in Sasuke's chest. Her jade eyes reopened and she looked around the room again. She looks at Sasuke and reached out to touch his face. With her hand placed on his left cheek, she moved her body up to where her lips met with his forehead and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered not wanting to wake him. Sasuke opened his eyes when he swore that he was hearing someone talking.

"Oh Sasuke I woke you up." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything however he did push her on her back and kissed her lovingly. Rin glared at her sister and Sasuke when she walked into the room. She had heard Sakura talking and realized that she had woken up and when she opened the door she found the two of the kissing the day away.

"Guys." Rin said.

"Rin?" Sakura said breaking the kiss and having Sasuke rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke can I ask you to leave." Rin said, "I need to talk to me sister."

"Hn." Sasuke said before getting up.

Rin walked towards the bed and sat down on it. Sakura was right next to her.

"I know how I acted before was not something you saw everyday." Rin said, "And for that I'm sorry."

"Nee-chan why, why did you act like that?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you were so young back then which was why we lied to you." Rin said, "When mom left, I was in my final years of college and Kai was just starting. It was hard for me to keep up with my studies and pay for everything that we used. Did you know that my dream was to be a nurse but couldn't do it because I had a family to take care of,"

"Rin," Sakura whispered.

"But that's life for you." Rin said, "I was angry at mom because everything was put on me and she just wanted to jump back in our lives after being out so long. It hurt for her to do that."

"I understand that now Rin but please no more secrets or any loud burst from you." Sakura said, "You're not my sister when you do it. You're just a stranger I don't know."

"I'll remember that." Rin said nodding before hugging her sister, "By the way, I have something you might like doing."

Sakura looked at her sister and watched her smile before she was pulled out of the room and her laughter filled the air.

"Mikoto-chan, can we borrow you for a minute." The three girls asked looking at the said woman.

"Yes what is it?" Mikoto asked getting up from her knitting. The small baby blanket fell to the ground and Ayama when down to pick it up.

"Oh!" Mikoto shouted, "You weren't supposed to see that yet!"

"Oh its okay Mikoto-chan, anyway we need your help." Ayama said placing the blanket on the chair.

"With what dears?" Mikoto asked.

The girls giggled and then told her the plan.

"Oh Itachi-chan will love that and it will nice for Sasu-chan and Kakashi to." Mikoto said smiling.

"So you'll help us?" the girls asked.

"Yes!" Mikoto shouted.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Ayama shouted before laughing.

A/N: Okay first I'm so sorry for the late update! School has been a pain and I had exams to study for! Okay I'll try to update again tomorrow seeing that I did leave a kind of cliffy there. So review please!

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 10: You are what we want!

Mikoto smiled as she watched as the girls tried on some dresses. She was surprised when they asked her to help her but either why she was happy to help. After all it was for her boys.

"Ano Mikoto-chan, will Sasuke-kun like this?" Sakura asked showing her the beautiful navy blue dress.

Mikoto arched her eye brow and then said, "If he doesn't, I'll have to send him for an eyes test."

Sakura giggled as she looked back at her sister and Ayama. Ayama had a sexy black dress in her hands while Rin had a sliver.

"We're ready!" they both said.

"Good," Mikoto said nodding, "Now let's leave or else we're going to be late."

"Hai," they all replied.

After paying for the dresses and all piling into Rin's car, Mikoto began to ask Ayama.

"So what made you come up with this idea?"

Ayama placed her had over her slight bump on her stomach and smiled, "After watching everyone actually. I wrote the song for Itachi when I first met him in High School however I never told him how I felt until our last year. I was an admirer from far."

Mikoto just smiled and let all her thought fill her mind. She remembered when the girls came up to her just hours ago asking her if she would help them throw a small party for the boys. They claimed that they were really putting them to work a lot recently and they really hadn't shown their thanks.

"I honestly have Itachi running up and down." Ayama said.

"Kakashi has been a really great with the past few days and when he heard about mom, he came and tried to talk to me but failed." Rin said laughing, "But he did get me out of the room."

Sakura laughed at her sister and said, "Well Sasuke-kun makes sure that I'm safe and has been at my side through everything so far. I feel so lucky to have him."

Mikoto looked in the mirror and smiled, "You all are lucky with your boys."

The girls just smiled as Mikoto turned towards Sakura's and Rin's home. Kai didn't even see it coming when Rin threw him out of his room and put him on his hands and knees cleaning. While he did that, Ayama had the girls on the living room and sang the song they were suppose to sing.

"I remember this song." Rin remarked, "It was the first song you tried to write but never finished it."

Ayama crossed her arm over her chest and huffed, "Well its finished now." she said.

"Yeah after about seven years." Rin said in a teasing tone.

Sakura sat there and thought for a moment and then asked her sister, "How did you and Ayama meet?"

"I never told you.' Rin asked in a shocking voice.

"Nope," Sakura said.

"Well it was around the time mom left and I needed money to keep the house and get food and so on. The headmaster- Sarutobi-sama- knew about our problem and told me that I could start a music class in my free time. My first teaching in music started when I was 18. I never got to finish school."

"No way." Sakura said, "I didn't know that."

"Well its okay now but it was a real heart breaker back then." Rin said, "Anyway one of the first students I got was Ayama and from then we became really good friends."

Mikoto came into the room with some tea and cookies. She rested them on the table and asked how everything was going.

"We'll be ready!" all the girls said.

"Oh by the way Sakura, how's the concert coming along?" Rin asked her sister.

"Great actually. We already have our songs. I'm thinking that our last song would be one of dad's."

Rin nodded and then turned her attention back to Ayama who was teaching them the song.

Sasuke, his brother and their father sat at the table waiting on lunch. Fugaku placed down the papers he was reading and asked.

"Where is your mother?"

One of the maids looked up and said, "She went out with Sakura-san, Ayama-san and Rin-san."

"To do what?" Itachi asked. He didn't seem please that his wife to be who just so happen to be carrying his child was out and he didn't know about it.

"Shopping." The maid replied.

Then again….

"Ah," all the three boys said and at the same time they thought, "As long as I'm not holding the shopping bags, I'm happy."

"So are you two sure you know it?" Ayama asked.

"You're asking us that question?" Rin asked her best friend.

"Okay you know it." Ayama said giggling. Mikoto came out of the kitchen with a phone to her ears. "Yep so you'll bring them over here right Fugaku-kun?" Mikoto asked her husband. The girls could hear the grunt of a reply on the other line and smiled. Sakura came downstairs in her dress and her now short hair in a low bun.

"The rest of the gang are on their way as well." Sakura said.

"That's great." Rin said as she placed the food they had made earlier on the table. The events when by as fast as the girls expected. The gang was here all asking how Sakura was since she got out of the hospital. Sakura insisted that she was fine and when she told Ino about the nice surprise her sister, Ayama and herself had for their boys, her best friend grew jealous of her.

"Forehead girl you don't ever miss a beat." Ino said.

Sakura giggled and then she heard Naruto shouting that the boys were here.

The four men climbed out of the car. Sasuke looked at Sakura's house and knew something was up.

"Why are we here father?" Itachi asked.

"Ask your mother that question when you see her." Fugaku said.

"I hope Ayama isn't doing anything stupid." Itachi said.

"Or Sakura." Sasuke added.

"Or Rin." Kakashi said as closed the car door, "She has been a bit off since yesterday."

Fugaku looked at his son and old friend. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A bunch of whipped men! What was the world coming to!

"A bunch of whipped fools." Fugaku said under his breath. Luckily they didn't hear him but someone else did.

"Oh really so what does that make you Fugaku Uchiha?" Mikoto asked as she tapped her foot on the floor as she watched her husband. Her hands were on her hips and she looked very angry.

"Um well Mikoto…" Fugaku said trying to explain himself.

"Get here now!" Mikoto ordered and in a flash there her husband was. Mikoto smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, "Good. Come on the rest of you. The girls are waiting on you."

"Mikoto what are we doing here?" Kakashi asked. He was one of the few people allowed to all call Mikoto by her name alone thanks to an overprotective husband of hers. Anyone in their age group and adding 'chan' to his wife name means death.

"The girls just wanted to thank you boys for all your hard work." Mikoto said as she pushed the door open. The boys saw the clean home and the food. They also saw some of their friends and finally their girls dressed very classy and with mikes in their hands.

Title: **Christina Aguilera - What a Girl Wants**

**(All)**

What girl needs what girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs

yeah come on

**(Sakura)  
**I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out  
I only looked but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holding hands, making plans and it's lucky for me you understand

Sasuke smirked when Sakura looked at him and smiled. He could feel some heat rising to his cheeks. The wonders what this girl does to him.

**(All)**  
_[Chorus]_ :  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me

What I want is what you got  
And what you got is what I want

**(Rin)  
**There was a time I was blind  
I was so confused  
Run away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better, than I knew myself  
They say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back it's yours  
That's how you know  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willing  
To give me more than

Kakashi nodded his head as he watched Rin moved. He knew was true and he loved it.

**(All)  
**_[Chorus]_ :  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving to me

What a girl wants  
What a girl needs

**(Ayama)  
**Somebody sensitive, crazy, sexy, cool like you  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs

**(Sakura)  
**(What you got is what I want)

**(Ayama)**  
What a girl wants

**(Rin)**

(It's all right)

**(Ayama)**

What a girl needs

**(Sakura)**

(It's okay)

**(Ayama)  
**You let a girl know how much you care about her  
I swear you're the one who always knew  
You knew  
You knew  
You knew  
You knew

Ooh, oh I'm thanking you for being there for me  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need

Itachi arched his eyebrow at his wife to be and looked at him lovingly from their little stage. He knew she could play instruments but sing! Well as they say you learn something new everyday.

**(All)  
**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it

**(Sakura and Rin)**  
(What I need, what I want is you  
Oh baby I think you can do it  
What I want, is what you got  
What you got, is what I want)  
**(Ayama)**  
Oh baby, oh darling  
Thank you, thank you for giving me  
What I want  
And what I need

Everyone clapped and Mikoto glowed with pride as she watched the three girls go over to their respected lovers. The girls threw their arms around the boys and said.

"That's our way of saying thank you."

"That was one unique way to do it." Kakashi remarked looking at Rin. She had a new life about her and that pleased him.

"Well you know us." Rin said smiling.

"So did you like it Itachi?" Ayama asked.

"Ah," Itachi replied before getting a punch to the chest.

"An answer you weasel, not a grunt!" Ayama shouted. Itachi was sweat drop at her behavior but whispered in her ears in a very husky voice, "Yes." Ayama giggled as she hugged Itachi tighter.

"Did you like it as well Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She put on the cutest face she could make that no man would resist.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"Aww," Ino said, "How cute!" She turned to her boyfriend/best friend, "Why can't you be like them and have me what to do things like that for you?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something about it being too troublesome which resulted in Ino taking a pillow and beating him with it.

Everyone laughed at the couple and then melted into their own conversations. Sakura removed her arms from around Sasuke and said, "I really I'm glad that I have you Sasuke."

Sasuke cupped her cheeks and lowered his head, "Ah, so am I." he said before kissing her.

"Oi teme get a room!" Naruto shouted.

Ino threw a pillow at him and said, "You shouldn't be talking. Just the other day you were busy sucking off Hinata's face!"

Hinata's face turned red and there was a hiss throughout the house and a very dark aura.

"N-Now t-t-take i-it e-e-easy N-N-Neji." Naruto said, "R-R-remember, s-she's m-m-my w-w-wife-t-to-b-be."

And a loud scream echoed through the night hopefully Naruto is still alive at the end of all that.

A/N: The next chapter is the concert so enjoy it! REVIEW!

CherryFlower05


	11. Chapter 11

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 11: Valentines' Day Concert

Sakura looked around the school wondering if Tsuande knew the meaning of overboard. The entire school looked red and pink. She never had anything against those colors but now she may never want to see them again and the funny thing is that she has pink hair.

"Boy," Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke said. His eyes when wide when he saw all the pink and red.

They then decided to find the rest of the gang and get some last minute work down before the concert. Tsunade had told the students earlier that week that although the day, a 'cupid' would be going around and handing out the roses and chocolate brought by people. She encouraged everyone to try to get a date before lunch time which was when the concert was.

Right now everyone made their way to their homeroom and waited for 'cupid' to come. They heard the door open and saw a cart being pushed in. Everyone had to whole back their laughter when 'cupid' came in. Kakashi himself looked on in shock. He was never expecting that.

"Danzo?" he asked looking at the man in shock. He remembered the old man from when he first started working in the school and he was kicked out for stealing the school's money. Kakashi never knew what had happened but now he knew. He was cupid. He was dressed in a full red suit and had a halo on his head. Danzo finished his look with white wings and spread out behind him.

Danzo looked at Kakashi and said nothing and when on to do his job as 'cupid.' He started to call out names and handed out the flowers and chocolates. Ino got a dozen roses from Shikamaru but he didn't give her any chocolate because he didn't need her shouting in his ears if he was trying to get her fat. Naruto when a bit overboard and got 2 dozen roses for Hinata plus a heart shape chocolate.

Danzo then called Sakura and she looked at Sasuke. She was sure she told him that he didn't need to buy anything for her. She walked over to Danzo and got a box filled with roses and chocolate. There were names on his gift and Sakura realized that it was from her fan club.

"Oh boy," she thought as she carried it back to her desk. Danzo called her again and handed her a simple rose that was from Sasuke. It was white and had a sweet scent. She shook her head at him and playfully punched him.

He faked a hurt look and then got up when he heard his name. Sakura pulled him back before he reached and said.

"We can give the chocolate to Ayama. It's one of her cravings since she was pregnant."

"Fine," Sasuke said. He was just going to dump it all in a bin in front of his fan girls however Sakura was right about Ayama cravings and she was scary when she didn't get her chocolate.

Fan girls fainted when Sasuke took the gifts but then glared when they saw him give it to Sakura and receive a kiss from her. Danzo then called the last name on his list.

"Karin,"

Karin looked up. She was allowed back into school after two weeks however was not allowed to come to the concert. She got up and was handed a beautiful red rose. Karin looked at it hoping to find a name.

"Miss Karin take your seat please." Kakashi said. He was smiling under his mask. He knew damn well who brought the rose for a red haired girl.

Karin nodded and walked down the row to get back to her seat. The gang expected her to look at Sasuke or jump him asking him if he was the one who gave her the rose however she just passed him. Sasuke was very happy for that.

Everyone chatted a while longer until Rin came into the class to call them to the music room for the final touches on their songs.

They walked towards the music room that was decorated once again by Deidara and Sasori. Rin was about to tell the girls to change into their dresses when Ayama came towards them. Sakura then pushed the chocolate in front of her and watched as her eyes when wide and she attacked the box.

Sakura was about to leave when Sasuke stopped her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone.

"Sasuke, you have to stop doing this." Sakura said as she was then pushed into a mirror.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend and was about to tell him something when looked at her pleading her to listen.

"Fine," Sakura said crossing her arms.

Sasuke smirked and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small black bow and opened it and then took the gift and put it around Sakura's neck. He placed a feather kiss on the lob of her ear and then whispered to her to open her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the beautiful chain around her neck. It was a letter 'S' cover with pink and blue gems.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "It's beautiful."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Sakura turned her head and placed her hand on his left cheek.

"I love it," she continued.

They were leaning closer when sakura spoke up again, "But I was sure I told you that you didn't need to buy anything for me!"

"Shush you," Sasuke told her before capturing her lips. He let go of his hold on her waist and allowed her to turn to face him. Her arms found itself around Sasuke's neck and his re-found her waist pushing her closer to him.

Their moment was cut short when Rin shouted.

"LITTLE SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND WE HAVE 15 MINUTES TO THE CONCERT SO YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GET OVER HERE **NOW**!"

They couple broke apart and blushed. Sakura nodded her head in the direction where everyone was and Sasuke grunted. She began to walk on and Sasuke's hand found itself in Sakura's. When they got to where everyone was, Sakura got a wonderful surprise.

"Tenten, Neji," She greeted.

She hugged Tenten and smiled at the Hyuuga boy.

"We came to see you guys." Tenten said.

"Oh thanks," Sakura said, "Oh I better go and change before it gets late."

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha," Neji replied.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him and said, "Some things never change."

The crowd started to fill in. Most were couples while some came in groups. Karin stood outside the music room and looked inside. She knew that it was her own fault that she wasn't getting to go in. She then lean against a wall and waited for the music to start. She didn't anything better to do.

Sakura walked out of the changing room in a stylish red dress. Her black flats and gloves finished the outfit. She also added a small rose-pink- to her hair. All the three girls were wearing the same dress however Hinata had a small coat with hers and Ino added a white belt to hers. The dress and compelty strapless and had a heart shape style.

Added to Sakura's own dress was her new chain. All girls had their hair down and had a rose of their own; Ino white and Hinata a red.

Rin came and called them on saying that it was time.

"Is your sister fusing over your mother?" Sasuke asked noticing how tense Rin was.

"Yep," Sakura said. She kissed him on the cheek and then left. The other girls followed the same thing kissing their boyfriends goodbye and headed to the stage. They waited for the music to come on and walked out.

_**Selena Gomez**_**If Cupid Had a Heart Lyrics**:  
_[Chorus]_

_(All)_  
If cupid had a heart  
He would make you fall  
You'd fall in love with me  
In no time at all

If cupid had a heart  
he would hear my call  
I want him to know  
I'm wanting you so...

(Hinata)  
Isn't it crazy  
I'm crazy for you!  
Temperature rising  
And losing my cool

Only one problem  
To you I'm a friend  
How do I tell you?  
You're my perfect 10!

I asked towards skies above  
Even tried the god of love  
But he wont  
hook me  
up with you!

_[Chorus]_

_(All)_  
If cupid had a heart  
he would make you fall  
you'd fall in love with me  
in no time at all

If cupid had a heart  
he would hear my call  
I want him to know  
I'm wanting you so...

If cupid had a heart  
he would surely throw  
An arrow through you soul  
ready aim and go

If cupid had a heart  
You'd be mine I know  
I need you to see  
I need you with me

(Ino)  
Can't you see baby  
Or are you so blind  
Ever since day one  
it's you on my mind

In one moment  
I lost my defenses  
Ever since you boy  
I found all my senses

One day love can take a ride  
see you'll want me by your side  
Light and day and night...  
I think of you

_[Chorus]_

(All)  
If cupid had a heart  
he would make you fall  
you'd fall in love with me  
in no time at all

If cupid had a heart  
he would hear my call  
I want you to know  
I'm wanting you so...

If cupid had a heart  
he would surely throw  
An arrow through your soul  
ready aim and go

If cupid had a heart  
You'd be mine I know  
I need you to see  
I need you with me

(Sakura)

I could be so good for you  
I could be your heaven too  
If we only crossed the line  
When I'm yours and you are mine

I will love you all the way  
and forever everyday  
don't you know?  
Whoa oh whoa!

_[Chorus]_

_(All)_  
If cupid had a heart  
he would make you fall  
you'd fall in love with me  
in no time at all

If cupid had a heart  
he would heart my call  
I want you to know  
I'm wanting you so...

If cupid had a heart  
he would surely throw  
An arrow through your soul  
ready aim and go

If cupid had a heart  
You'd be mine I know  
I need you to see  
I need you with me

As the song finished the song, some of the heart shape decorations blew up and heart shape confetti. The girls were in awe. They certainly didn't know about this. This was when they took a good look at how the place was decorated and saw the heart shape pink and red in some places added the large red heart above them. They also had ribbons falling from the ceiling. Everything was so beautiful.

The girls walked off the stage and smiled.

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere," Rin replied. She then faced the boy telling them to get ready. She then had a simple song play while they set up the instruments for the boys.

Finally the song ended and the boys where ready. The girls mouth 'good luck' and watched as the curtain lifted up. Sasuke was on lead guitar with Shikamaru on bass and Naruto on the drums.

**"You and Me" Lifehouse**  
(Naruto)  
What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

(All)

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Shikamaru)  
One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

(All)  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Naruto and Sasuke)  
There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

(Shikamaru and Naruto)  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Sasuke and Shikamaru)  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

As soon as they were finished the large heart in the centre opened in half and white and pink heart shape balloons fell to the ground. The fans that were hidden high above on the roof were turned on making it looked like the balloons were dancing on the air.

Sakura began to walk on to the stage after a few other songs were played and grabbed the mike.

"This is for your own good Rin." Sakura thought.

"Now we were supposed to sing one more song." Sakura said aloud, "However we think someone else is better suited for singing but we have to encourage to her come on. So please help get my sister out here to sing our final song, 'Kiss me.'"

The crowd cheered and shouted Rin's name over and over again.

"What is Sakura doing?" Rin asked.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!" the crowd shouted.

"Fine!" Rin shouted, "But on one term, you six get down there and dance."

Sakura smiled knowing her sister had given in, "That's a term I can agree to."

The gang head down to the dance floor and got ready for Rin to sing. As she opened her mouth and sang the first verse, raining hearts effects fell from the sky and everyone 'oohs' and 'ahhs.'

**Kiss me**

Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green green grass.

Karin heard the final song playing and then got ready to leave. As she was about to move another rose was pushed in her face.

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

She looked up and saw Suigetsu.

"This is some joke right?" she asked.

"No," Suigetsu said, "But I knew I shouldn't even try. I'm not your type."

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

He started to walk away when she stopped him.

"Wait so if you're buying me flowers what are you trying to say?" Karin asked.

"Geez Karin you really are dumb," Suigetsu said, "I like you."

Karin let her mouth drop and looked at him in shock.

Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.

"You like me?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah I don't know why thou." He admitted.

Karin growled and the tapped her foot waiting on something.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well are you taking me out or not?" Karin asked.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire.

Suigetsu frown and then started to walk off. When Karin didn't follow him, he turned back his head and asked, "Are you coming or not four-eyes."

"I kill you Suigetsu!" Karin shouted chasing after him.

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
Now kiss me  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

The crowd when wild and Rin smiled brightly. Sakura looked around and confirm that the concert was a success. She then noticed a strange man and looked closely at him. As soon as she had noticed him, he turned and when through the doors never to be seen again.

"Who the heck was that?" Sakura asked herself.

The girls when and changed and got ready to leave school. Sakura was the last one there and was picking up her bag when the same strange man appeared.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name isn't important but I received a source that you were very talented woman and just the person I was looking for." The man said, "I manage a band that is in the need of a lead singer. You would be perfect for it." He pulled out a card and handed to Sakura, "Call me when you want to live a dream."

Sakura looked at the card and didn't know what the say. The man was long gone and she stood rooted to the spot and couldn't move. Sasuke walked into the music room seeing that Sakura was taking a bit to long for his taste.

Sakura turned her head when she heard him enter the room and smiled.

"Sorry I was thinking." She told him, "I'm ready."

Sasuke nodded and took her bag from her and grabbed her hand with his free one.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked herself.

A/N: And the drama begins. Will Sakura take the deal of her life or leave it behind? Who knows? Well I do but you have figure out yourself. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 12: Not sure what to do.

Sakura sat on her bed looking at the card that strange man had given her. She bit her lip before letting her body fall on her bed, her legs dangling at the sides. Her jade eyes spied the picture of her father and she asked aloud.

"What would you do daddy?"

Rin moved around the house quickly as she made sure that there was no mess anywhere. She knew that she was falling back on the cleaning but with work and her best friend getting married added to the fact that Kakashi keeps telling that she ignores him half the time of her day. She can't help it. She's busy and now what she could use was a nice holiday. Rin would be able to relax now that the concert was over. A week had already gone since the concert and now things were starting to get back into a flow. She dusted off her hands and smiled. She looked up to her sister's door and thought to herself.

"_What was the last time she and Sakura spent some time together?'_

Rin made her way up the stairs and reached her sister's door. She clearly heard her talking but to who remained unknown. "I'm sorry." Sakura said, "I can't accept your offer. I'm very happy where I am right now." It was silent for moment and Sakura spoke up again, "Yes thank you for understanding." Sakura continued. Rin pressed her ears against the door when she heard Sakura sighed. "Life isn't fair. Like hell I can turn down a deal like that!"

Rin moved away from the door lost and confused. What was Sakura talking about?

Sakura played with her phone trying to make her decision. Sure what she was saying right now sounded like it as going to be easy but once she did it in real it would be one of the hardest thing she ever have to do. Her dream was now within her reach and was she going to let it blow away from her?

She got off the bed and walked towards her door grabbing a jacket before leaving. She saw her sister pass her and didn't even bother looking t her.

"Maybe she's tried." Sakura told herself.

Pulling the jacket on she told her brother who was lazing on the couch that she was going for a walk and should be back in an hour. Sakura pushed the door opened and walked out. She was walking pass the park and she looked up unable to mask the pain it brought. The park wasn't such a bad place. It held some great memories. It was here she met Naruto when she was seven years old looking for her lost ball and a friend because her siblings had fallen asleep on her.

Flashback:

Seven year old Sakura swelled her face at the sight of her two older siblings who were sleeping on the grass.

"How rude!" she thought to herself. Some siblings they were back then. She sees her red ball and kicks it and laughs as she watched it rolled on the grass. She chases after it until she realized that it was gone.

"Ball." Sakura asked as she looked around. She looks up and sees it high in the air and catches it.

"Hey pass the ball over here kid!" a blonde little boy said.

Sakura's face swelled with the color red as she let the fury enter her eyes. How dare this little boy tell her what to do! Oh she was going to pass the ball alright.

_Bam!_

The young boy got the ball in his face and was on the ground and Sakura just huffed.

He lifted his head off the ground and said, "You have a good arm!" before passing out.

End Flashback:

Sakura laughed as she sat down on one of the bench. She leaded back on her bench and let her short hair fall. Then, a thought hit her like a flying bullet.

Sasuke found that it was strange that he hadn't heard from his girlfriend all day. It was the weekend and usually she would at least call to tell him good morning or beg him to go out for breakfast just the two of them at Konaha Café however there was nothing.

He picks up his phone and although it when against everything he built on, he was going to call Sakura because of the sick feeling building up in his something that something was wrong with her. As he flips his phone open, it rings on its own.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said over the phone.

"Sakura," Sasuke said trying not to let the worry tone in his voice show.

"I want to talk to you. Can you open the door please?" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at the door from the living room and could clearly see the outline of a body outside. He runs his hand through his hair in relief and walked towards the door and opened it.

"So….what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. His tone was soft but held some type of fear in it. Fear to hear her answer. After hearing everything from the concert and the man appearing out of nowhere with Sakura' dream in his hands, Sasuke wondered what she was going to choose.

'I don't know but Sasuke-kun, don't you think is strange?" Sakura asked, "He appeared out of nowhere and knew who I was. It can't be Rin or Kai who got this guy because they would have told me and it's not Ayama and I know if it was anyone from the gang they would have told me by now."

Sakura placed her hand over her heart and then said, "I'm so confused. I almost feel like he's a fake."

"Sakura." Sasuke said grabbing her by the chin and making her look into his eyes, "You are talented and there's a good chance that man would be the real thing and whatever you chose I just what you to b happy."

Sakura gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. Sasuke never spoke to her like this before. It was making her feel like she was falling for him all over again. She hid her face in his chest and mumbled '_thank you Sasuke-kun.'_

Ayama watched from the stairs and nodded. With her hand over her stomach and a smile on her face, she knew that Sakura would make the right choice in the end. Although she did find it strange like Sakura how this man knew who she was. There were still a lot of unanswered questions.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Hello Pein-san?" Yuko said as she heard the other line picked up. The clear voice of the male came on the other side._

"_Yuko-san, you were right you're daughter is talented." Pein said, "I hope that she will join us in the Akatsuki. "_

"_Oh I know she will." Yuko said proudly over the line, "It's her dream to make it big and she has the voice for it."_

"_Yes." Pein said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: It took me long enough to get this chapter typed out! Sorry if you're a bit confused. REVIEW!

CherryFlower05


	13. Chapter 13

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 13: Her choice

Sakura looked at all her friends and family surrounded her and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Rin was looking at her sister with both fury and hurt in her eyes. Hiding things from her was never something Sakura did till now. Kai wasn't any different from his sister. He was angry but not to a high level because he could understand the reason why Sakura didn't tell them right away.

"Well Sakura, whatever you want to do, we'll just have to support you." Rin said finally breaking the heavy silences that was covering them.

Sakura just smiled.

"Well I guess its okay for now forehead." Ino said, "But you better not forget the little people like us when the frame hits you."

"I know that _pig_." Sakura said in a teasing tone.

"Well then it's all up to you now Sakura-chan." Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder, "What's your choice?"

"My choice…." Sakura said, "I don't know…yet."

"Well think about it Sakura, but you better hurry." Tenten said.

"Tenten is right, this is a chance of a lifetime so you better decide." Hinata added.

"I have such great friends now." Sakura thought, "Will it really be okay for me to say okay. I want to so bad. This is all part of my dream, daddy's dream."

"Okay, I go!" Sakura exclaimed smiling.

Everyone nodded and smile, hiding the pain that came with her answer. They were all hoping for something else especially a certain Uchiha.

"Okay, let's celebrate!" Kai shouted trying to keep the air filled with excitement and happiness.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted seeing what Kai was trying to do. Everyone mumbled agreements and the girls headed to the kitchen to make some refreshments.

Sakura looked around glowing with happiness, she was now so close to her dream, so close but she felt so far away at the same time. She saw Sasuke sitting down and there was something different, a certain coldness and_ pain_.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, why aren't you helping out the boys?" Sakura asked sitting down next to him.

Sasuke gave her the cold shoulder and said nothing and Sakura just gaped.

"What, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "Aren't you happy?"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun."

"…."

"Sasuke!"

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sakura shouted furious.

"You." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"M-me?" Sakura asked letting the word sink in, "**ME?** WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE?!"

Sasuke stood up and said, "I'm out of here."

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and made him face her, "No, not until you explain yourself Sasuke."

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." Sasuke sneered. His voice was so cold and sharp and it cut right through Sakura's heart, "Enjoy your rock star life."

"It that what this is about?" Sakura asked, "I asked you out of everyone **FIRST** and you said that you would support my decision! So what the hell is going on now?!"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I want answers Sasuke, not grunts," Sakura said.

And he just walked out. Out of her door and out of her heart. The slamming of a door was heard through the house and everyone remained quiet. The only sound was soft sobbing.

//The Next Day//

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were all red and puffy and she felt like she was missing a huge piece of her heart but she had to move on right. Everyone else was supporting her in her dream it was Sasuke and he was just a person. She could do this without his support.

She picked up her phone and made the call that would change her life.

Rin looked at her sister's door and watched it opened and Sakura walking down.

"I have a meeting with Pein-san." Sakura said in a gloomy voice, "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Rin whispered.

She then watched her walk out and somehow it felt like the old Sakura wasn't coming back.

"Rin don't you think it's strange?" Ayama asked as she got up from off the couch.

"Strange how?" Rin asked.

"How this 'dream' appeared out of nowhere." Ayama said, "Sakura was wondering herself however it would seem that it has slip her mind now."

"It is a bit strange now that I think about it however he must be a talent scout or something and must have heard about the concert." Rin said.

"Still, it's strange." Ayama said.

"Sakura said the man's name was Pein." Rin said, "Where have I heard that name before."

"Pein?" Ayama asked, "Well I know a Pein but it couldn't have been him. Besides he's half way around the world."

"What did he do?" Rin asked.

"He use to be or was aiming to be a talent scout because it runs in the family." Ayama said slowing down on each word as she realized what she was saying, "Oh my gosh!"

"Okay this could be him right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I'm sure but um just so you know, Pein's family is no normal talent scouts, they have to be called on and sent something to make them actually go and see this person."

"So someone recommended Sakura." Rin said, "Someone who needs forgiveness."

"You're not thinking that it is your mother." Ayama said.

"I'm not thinking, I know." Rin said, "It makes sense plus we don't know how long she has been in Konaha and she could have been at the first concert or at some of the practices."

'Hey what's going on?" Kai asked as he came downstairs.

"Our mother that's what." Rin said furious, "She's using Sakura to get us to forgive her. She knows that once Sakura is happy we are happy."

"Kai you have to find out how long Yuko-san has been in Konaha and where she lived before. If she lived where Pein was very popular, she was it." Ayama said.

"Where are you going with this?" Rin asked.

"If Yuko-san lived close or in the same state as Pein she must have heard of him. Pein isn't well known in Konoha but the company his family runs is." Ayama explained.

"So now we just have to wait." Rin said, "I hope Sakura is okay thou. That argument with Sasuke ready cut her deep. She hasn't let anyone in, in so long that when she did, they hurt her."

"I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean it." Ayama said, "Besides we're all humans and the fact that he was able to tell Sakura how he really felt about her decision makes him just a little better then us who hid it."

"Hai…" Rin said.

Sakura pushed open the door of the recording office and saw Pein waiting on her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hai, I brought some material." Sakura said going to her bag to pull out her folder.

'Good, come on." Pein said.

"I'm ready." Sakura told herself, "Watch me now world."

Battlefield Jordin Sparks

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute it's love and suddenly

It's like a battle-field

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you don't

I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

(repeat)

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,

Neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender

then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

(nothing)

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

battlefield (battlefield)

battlefield (battlefield)

(repeat)

Why does love always feel like

You better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)

a battlefield (oh) a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war (start a war)

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

(repeat)

Why does love always feel like

You better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

A battlefield, a battlefield..

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know What we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know What we're fighting for

(fade out)

Pein shook his head and smiled, "Keep up with songs like that and we're going to go places Sakura-san."

"Really?" Sakura asked as she removed her headphones.

He just nodded and Sakura's smiled. She then stopped short when she realized that she was alone no one was here with her.

"Everyone…" Sakura thought.

Rin looked at the opening door and watched as Kai walked in.

"So?" Rin asked.

"It's her." Kai said, "She even works for them."

And the silent settled in.

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the late update. REVIEW!

CherryFlower05

**NB:**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL MID DECEMBER, THIS GOES FOR ALL MY POSTED STORIES. THE REASON BEING I HAVE EXAMS PLUS IF I PASS ALL, MY DADDY WILL BUY ME A NEW LAPTOP AND I REALLY NEED ONE! I WILL PRE- WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR THEM WHEN I RETURN. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! **


	14. Chapter 14

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 14: Leaving

Sakura walked out of her house and walked towards her waiting car. Rin watched from her room and frowned. She knew there was nothing she could do right now.

"Rin we have to talk to mom about this." Kai said leading against his sister's door.

"I know. I'll head down to that address you found and have a good talk with her."

"Good because we have to fix this before everything goes haywire." Kai said before he walked out of the room.

Mikoto Uchiha looked at her younger son's room and sighed. Her baby boy has been acting strange lately and even stopped eating. She was worried now. Plus she hasn't seen her other daughter-in-law Sakura around for some time and now she was questioning herself if her son and his girlfriend had a fight.

She knocked on the door.

"Sasu-chan." Mikoto said, "I have some tomatoes for you. Slice and Dice." No movement was heard. "Well I'll leave them out here for you. Don't let it spoil."

She moved away from the room and walked downstairs. There she was met by her older son who was going to be a husband soon.

"Itachi-chan do you know what's wrong with your brother?" Mikoto asked.

"No." Itachi said. His voice told her immediately that even Itachi was worried about Sasuke and the fact that he didn't tell him what was wrong. Mikoto would have thought that Sasuke would have at least confided with his brother with whatever problem he had.

She watched the television which was some hot talk show going on and they were talking about some upcoming star in the music world.

"I mean this girl is hot." One of the host said, "Both in looks and in music."

"And to have the Akatsuki supporting her she must be multi-talented." The other host said, "So let's bring out Sakura Haruno- the new face of the Akatsuki."

Itachi almost spit out his drink when he saw Sakura walk on stage and her song 'Battlefield' playing in the background.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked in pure shock.

"That's her alright." Itachi said.

"I wonder how she ended up there." Mikoto asked.

"Who knows." Itachi replied.

Sasuke opened his door and grabbed the plate up and then shut back the door. He shoved some tomatoes in his mouth and sighed. So Sakura was really going for it. She was leaving all of him behind. She was leaving him behind. A tap on his window stopped him from drifting in his thoughts and Sasuke turned to see his best friend with his face pressed against the glass.

"Dope." Sasuke said as he rest the plate down on the side table and opened the window.

"Teme where the hell have you been!" Naruto shouted as he climbed into the room, "Have you seen the news? Sakura-chan is on some talk show."

"So?" Sasuke said as he walked over to his yummy tomatoes.

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop her?" Naruto asked, "I thought you really loved Sakura-chan. If I were you I'd be doing everything I could to keep her here."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and shouted, "Teme what the hell is wrong with you?! Why aren't you stopping her or at least going with her."

Sasuke brushed Naruto off of him and growled. He walked towards his door and slammed it behind him leaving Naruto behind.

"Teme."

Rin walked over to the apartment where she was told her mother was living and knocked on the door. It took a while to open and the person came running towards the door when they seem to notice that someone was there. The white door flew open and Rin rested her eyes on Yuko.

"Rin?" Yuko said fully surprised. Rin growled before holding back herself from wanting to slap her mother, "I want to talk to you." Rin hissed out. Yuko nodded and pushed the door out wider for her daughter to come in. Rin walked in and rested her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at her mother.

"Why did you do it?" Rin asked.

"Do what?" Yuko asked.

"Why did you tell your boss about Sakura?" Rin asked. She watched her mother's body go stiff and clenched her fists, "Answer me! Was this some half brain plan that you hoped in the end when Sakura is big and famous we would forgive you? Was it?"

Her mother said nothing and Rin continued, "Well if it was it won't wrong. It didn't work. All you did was slice apart your little daughter's heart." Yuko said nothing and Rin threw her arms up in the air.

Rin walked towards the door furious and as she was about to slam it behind her, Yuko said.

"I've worked for Pein since your father died." Yuko whispered, "I hoped that one day he'd trust me enough to send him to talent and I could only hope that you three were just as talented as your father. One of you were maybe all of you were but Sakura got the chance. I was very proud when I heard Pein say that she was the next big thing."

Yuko turned around and then said, "You're right. A part of this entire road to stardom was a plan for you to forgive me."

Rin shook her head and then said, "Well you should have thought about the people Sakura loved and how it was going to be affected by your selfish wish to be forgiven. I can tell you right now that there's one you boy who is feeling like his heart's being ripped out. Great job Yuko."

The door was then slammed and Rin was gone. Her words sink in and Yuko felt everything shatter all around her again.

Sakura was back home already stuffing her clothes in her bag. Kai knocked on her door when he was hearing a lot of noise and asked, "Sak what's going on?" He opened the door and saw Sakura lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes."Sakura said as she brushed pass him.

"Where?" Kai asked. He followed her downstairs and then grabbed her by her shoulder, "Where?"

"The states." Sakura said, "I have work to do there. Goodbye Kai."

Kai froze. His little sister was leaving him. She was walking out of the door and he was scared at tell her that what she was doing was wrong.

Sakura climbed into the car and then chocked out the sob she was holding. She was hoping. She was praying that her brother would tell her to stop. Shout at her like Sasuke did and tell her she was being stupid. Stop her from making her mistakes but what was life without a few mistakes here and there. Sakura had to do this.

Kai finally came to his senses and he raced for his phone. There was only one person who could tell Sakura to stop. Tell her that she was losing everything she had by leaving them behind. He dialed the number.

Sasuke was surprised when Kai called him but he forgot how to breathe when he said those words.

"Sakura is leaving."

They hit him hard, cutting him deep. She was finally leaving him behind.

"You have to stop her Sasuke. She'll only listen to you. The rest of us never had to the courage to tell Sak that we hated the fact that she wanted to run after her dream but you told her how you felt and that made you stronger than us. Only you can stop her." Kai said over the phone, "Only you can stop her."

The question was will Sasuke really stop her?

A/N: Okay so I'm back. So well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it now please review!

CherryFlower05


	15. Chapter 15

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 15: Running to stop her

Sasuke looked at his phone screen and kept asking himself if he should really stop her. This was her dream and last time he shared his thoughts about her not going after it well she screamed in his face. His hands closed over the screen of the phone and he broke out into a run.

Sakura twisted the small cloth she had in her hands and kept looking out the window. She was just waiting for someone to tell her to stop. Tell her she was going mad. She was half expecting Rin to scream at her and tell her she was crazy.

She was also expecting Sasuke to be at her side through all of this. Everyone else could be against it but with him at her side she was sure she was going to be okay. Sakura looked at her side and saw no one there. She had left them behind when she choose to follow her dream.

Dream over friends. What a choice, what a choice.

Now she was leaving Konoha again. She was leaving everyone behind to live her dream. She was being selfish and she hated it. Sakura was very surprised when Pein told her that they were leaving in a few days to start a concert. He made sure she signed her contract with them so she can't escape now. She was tangled deep in their web with no escape. Right now she knew Pein was waiting for her at the airport in a private jet to pull her away from the world of the non-famous. Now was her last chance to remember all the great moments she had with her friends.

Flashback:

Sakura was looking around for Naruto and instead she found Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura said running up to him.

Sasuke turned around, did she just call him Sasuke-san. No kun and she wasn't screaming his name like most girls do by now.

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Gomen demo," Sakura said, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Hn…no," he replied.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway," Sakura said.

"Check the café," she heard Sasuke say and she turned around.

"Nani?" she asked.

"The café, knowing the baka he would be there," Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. Her face lit up and Sasuke felt himself being drawn in by it.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke," he told her and she smiled again.

"Okay Sasuke it is!" Sakura exclaimed, "I look forward to getting to know you Sasuke; I hope we can be good friends,"

She stretched out her hand as if asking him to seal the deal on their friendship through a handshake.

Sasuke looked at her, she was different he could see that maybe being friends with her wouldn't be that bad.

End Flashback:

That was when she officially made friends with Sasuke. She remembered how happy she was because of it and since that friendship led her to falling for him.

Flashback:

"Sakura," he said.

"Sasuke!" she answered shock.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Why were you crying?"

"What?" Sakura said.

"Don't make me asked again," he said.

"Sasuke it's a life story," Sakura said.

Sasuke sat down near her and she tried to smile but failed.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "I just met you and you're wondering what's wrong with me."

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted.

"Maybe, we're supposed to be friends and we're supposed to care," Sakura said.

"So…" Sasuke said.

"When Lee took my hand and was trying to make up for freaking me out," Sakura said, "I made me remember my dad and how he did that all the time."

"Your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"He died when I was ten," Sakura said, "And really I'm not sure what to think about his entire death."

Sasuke looked at her and then said, "Sorry,"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Sakura said, "But I'm glad you asked what was wrong with me. I needed to let it out and you're a good person to talk to. I know this sound strange but I trust you and I'm glad we're friends."

"Thanks, it's getting late," Sasuke said, "You should head home."

"Yeah, I hope Kai didn't leave me," Sakura said walking towards the parking lot to see her brother waiting on her. She turned to Sasuke and smiled a real smile since lunch time. Sasuke then felt a pair of lips on his cheeks as Sakura kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thank you for talking to me," Sakura said.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Ah Sasuke still working on that song I see," Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke said, "But I can't seem to get anywhere with it."

"Oh Sasuke remember what I told you," Sakura said getting up, "Write what you feel."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy like this," Sakura said grabbing the pen from his hand and singing lightly to herself.

Sasuke watched her as she wrote and read over what he had done do far. He would never admit it yet but he liked spending time together with Sakura. She was different and not one of his fans.

"This is really good," Sakura said, "You should finish it, NOW."

She handed him the book and waited for him to write.

She got fed up of waiting on him and looked up at the sky and then once again Sasuke came to her mind.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Sakura asked.

"The pen," he said and Sakura blushed. She had given him his book but not his pen.

"Gomen," she said laughing.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

Sakura was soon trapped in-between a tree and Sasuke. Both his arms were on either side of her trapping her in his cage.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke teased.

"Don't talk like that," Sakura said. Her voice was uneven from her feeling faint all over again.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke called again.

"What?" she asked almost dropping to the ground when she saw how close they were.

His hot breathe was right by her ears and he said something that made her smile. She looked at him and smiled.

"Lucky for you I feel the same," Sakura replied, "I like you to Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke smiled, yes smiled don't look at me like that. HE WAS SMILING! He leaned closer to her if that was possible so close to taste her when.

Her phone rang out.

Sakura laughed slightly and took out her phone, "This is important I'm sorry."

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Sakura…" Sasuke called again. She looked around and smiled at him. She knew that day they said that liked each other they were going to kiss however a phone call stopped them. Did Sasuke want to make up for it?

He leaned in closer to her. His arms around her waist pulling her as possible. A blush on her cheeks all over again. He would always have an effect on her.

"Sasuke-kun…."

And they kissed. Losing themselves in that one kiss. The one kiss that was worth the wait.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"It's strange you know." Sakura said breaking the silent, "How everything happened."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean how we ended up together and everyone else." Sakura said, "And it all happened because we sang how we felt through music. With me working on you your song for your dad and everyone else saying how they really felt deep down; telling their story through music."

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"But I'm happy with how everything turned out; I mean I have a very handsome boyfriend. My sister is happiest she can be, her best friend is getting married and we just made your mother's day with just a simple song and hard work."

"The holidays coming to an end," Sasuke said.

"I know but we have a whole school year to be with each other." Sakura said. She turned to face him and said, "And that sounds perfect to me."

"Hai," Sasuke said before kissing her. They broke apart and Sakura smiled and took his hand.

"Come on the others are waiting on us." Sakura said as she pulled inside.

The strange things can happen when life can do when its mix with music and you may like it either way. These guys are proof of that.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"You're my girlfriend." Sasuke said, "I have to protect you."

"Why?" Sakura asked, "You do have a reason behind it right?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied and then had a light blush over his cheeks.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Iloveyouthat'swhy." Sasuke said quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked.

"I love you damn it!" Sasuke shouted.

His eyes returned to their beautiful dark orbs and Sakura screamed loudly and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"I love you to!" Sakura shouted.

"I knew that already Sakura," Sasuke mumbled.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

Sasuke looked at Sakura seeing her beautiful jade eyes looking back at him.

"Sakura," he said.

He bent down and kissed her surprising her really. He would always kiss her when he could but this kiss seemed to be filled with longing and pain. Sakura felt a rush of pain in her head and grunted.

Sasuke pulled away mumbling 'sorry.'

"No Sasuke-kun, my head it hurts." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and saw her reaching to touch the back of her head. He reached out and stopped her.

"Don't you'll reopen it," Sasuke told her.

Sakura placed her hand down and looked around the room for the first time, "Where am I?" she asked, "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke sighed. He was about to explain to her what had happened when the door burst open.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Sasuke, you have to stop doing this." Sakura said as she was then pushed into a mirror.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend and was about to tell him something when looked at her pleading her to listen.

"Fine," Sakura said crossing her arms.

Sasuke smirked and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small black bow and opened it and then took the gift and put it around Sakura's neck. He placed a feather kiss on the lob of her ear and then whispered to her to open her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the beautiful chain around her neck. It was a letter 'S' cover with pink and blue gems.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "It's beautiful."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Sakura turned her head and placed her hand on his left cheek.

"I love it," she continued.

They were leaning closer when Sakura spoke up again, "But I was sure I told you that you didn't need to buy anything for me!"

"Shush you," Sasuke told her before capturing her lips. He let go of his hold on her waist and allowed her to turn to face him. Her arms found itself around Sasuke's neck and his re-found her waist pushing her closer to him.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Ne Sasuke-kun, why aren't you helping out the boys?" Sakura asked sitting down next to him.

Sasuke gave her the cold shoulder and said nothing and Sakura just gaped.

"What, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "Aren't you happy?"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun."

"…."

"Sasuke!"

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sakura shouted furious.

"You." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"M-me?" Sakura asked letting the word sink in, "**ME?** WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE?!"

Sasuke stood up and said, "I'm out of here."

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and made him face her, "No, not until you explain yourself Sasuke."

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." Sasuke sneered. His voice was so cold and sharp and it cut right through Sakura's heart, "Enjoy your rock star life."

"It that what this is about?" Sakura asked, "I asked you out of everyone **FIRST** and you said that you would support my decision! So what the hell is going on now?!"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I want answers Sasuke, not grunts," Sakura said.

And he just walked out. Out of her door and out of her heart. The slamming of a door was heard through the house and everyone remained quiet. The only sound was soft sobbing.

End Flashback:

Sakura felt the car come to a stop. That last memory brought tears to her eyes when she remembered it. Her first fight with Sasuke. The first time she ever shouted at him. The first time she ever hurt him and herself. Her last memory of him will be of them fighting. Why couldn't she just pushed her pride aside and go and see him before all this happened. Well it was too late now.

The car door flew opened and Sakura step out. She looked at the airport lay out in front of her and held on to her bag strap.

"Goodbye Konoha." Sakura whispered. As a tear spilled from her eyes and when all the way down her cheeks. She was about to take her fist steps when someone shouted.

"Sakura!"

She turned around shocked to see this person. He was the last person she was expecting to see here. By the way how did he find out she was leaving in the first place?

"_S-s-s-s-sasuke-kun?" _

A/N: Yeah this chapter is kind of boring because the entire thing was like a flashback. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up to make up for it. In about two chapters this story is going to end. So well review.

CherryFlower05


	16. Chapter 16

What Music Can Do Part 2 (Sequel to What Music Can Do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The last year of school is here for the gang and everything was going perfect until the witch showed up and ruined everything. Now Sakura and Sasuke are put to the test to see if their relationship can really get through anything. Plus when her big dream lands on Sakura's lap will she take it or leave it there?

A/N: Anyway as you can see, this is a sequel to What Music Can Do so I would tell you if you're a new reader to read it to understand what's going on however it's your choice I won't force you. Anyway for those who have read What Music Can Do you guys have been waiting on this sequel. So review and enjoy!

Chapter 16: Leaving?

"_S-s-s-s-sasuke-kun?" _

Sakura was shock. No that doesn't really describe how she was feeling right now. The boy she was in love with was standing in front of her. She shook her head and turned her back to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Her voice and cold and cut deep.

"Hn." Sasuke said. She laughed lightly before throwing her arms up, "You and your grunts."

"You can't leave." Sasuke said. "And you're going to stop me? Really Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"…."

"I thought so well if you excuse me I have a flight to catch." Sakura said.

She started to walk away despite all the pain she was feeling. She had to leave if she wanted to live her dream. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking into the airport.

"Let me go." Sakura growled. "No." Sasuke whispered, "I can see that you don't want to go."

Sakura turned around with small tears in her eyes, "Then why am I leaving?!"

"Because you think that's it's the right thing to do." Sasuke said.

"…"

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have shouted at you but…" Sasuke said, "I just don't want you to leave."

"Then why did you tell me you'd be okay with everything?" Sakura asked, "Why did you lie?"

"I don't like to see you sad." Sasuke said.

"Then what am I now Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He reached out and touched her cheek with his free hand, "I was trying to avoid all of this."

"Well you did a good job avoiding it." Sakura snorted out. "It's not fault you're so stubborn. I don't want you to leave Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Well_" Sakura said but she stopped short when she saw the people behind Sasuke, "What are all of you doing here?"

Behind Sasuke was everyone, all her friends. They all looked sad and like they were blaming themselves for something.

"Sakura-chan…we lied to." Naruto said coming forward, "We don't want you to leave either but at the same time we don't want you to be sad."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"Don't take all your anger out on Sasuke…he was just stating what we couldn't." Ino said.

"Yeah we don't want to leave Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"Wait how did you all know I was leaving?" Sakura asked. She saw her brother come out from the group rubbing his hand behind his head, "That would be me. I figured you'd be stubborn so I called everyone."

"I am not stubborn." Sakura huffed out. Naruto let out one laugh and pointed his finger at Sakura. "Yeah sure you're not Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…." Sakura said.

"Sakura Haruno you stop right there!" Sakura heard her sister shout. She watches the taxi that had just come to a stop in front of the room and saw Rin climb out of it, "Where do you think you're going. You are not at legal age to leave my guardian."

"Um actually nee-chan starting from today I'm 18." Sakura said. "Really?" Rin asked as she began to figure out the day's date. Sakura just nodded. "Excuse me Sakura why aren't you on my plane?" Pein asked as he walked towards the group.

"Um well I'm just saying my goodbyes." Sakura said. Pein sighed and then he told her to hurry up.

"Sakura you can't get on that plane." Rin said as soon as Pein was out of sight.

"Actually I have no choice. I'm on a contract." Sakura said.

"What???" everyone shouted.

"Um ….yeah…" Sakura said nervously.

"Actually the contract no longer exists once I don't agree to my part." A new voice said. Kai's eyes when wide, Sakura when pale and Rin looked like she was ready to fall down.

"Mom?" the three of them said.

"Hi." Yuko said coming forward, "As I was saying that contract no longer exist once I don't agree to let Sakura part take in the business."

"Mom but how can you do that?" Sakura asked. "Because I work for Pein and I was the one who sent him your way." Yuko admitted. "What?" Sakura asked. "Um yes the reason Pein even knew you existed was because of me." Yuko said. "Oh…now about the contract?"

Yuko straighten herself and said, "Yes …well the part that you didn't see said that once I agree to allow you to be a part of the partnership you had no escape from the contract unless I said otherwise."

"I wonder what changed your mind?" Rin said looking in the other direction. Yuko laughed at her daughter's behavior and then sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura. I should have spoken to you before I jumped the gun on these things." Yuko said. "That's okay mom really." Sakura said. She then took a seat on the chair and then said, "Demo….I want to share my music with the world but I don't want to leave Konoha."

"And that's why I suggested to Pein that we keep you here." Yuko said, "We cut all the CDs and do all the videos right here in Konoha. That way you won't have to leave your friends only on some occasions for concerts which they will be invited to."

Sakura cried after that. She hugged Yuko and cried. "Thank you Mom." "You're welcome baby and happy birthday."

"You remembered?" Sakura asked and Yuko just nodded.

"You think we can forgive her now?" Kai asked Rin. Rin just laughed and nodded, "Yeah we can." She said. Kai threw his arms around his big sister and everyone laughed. He family was back together again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said making the said girl pull away from her hug with her mother. "Mmmm." Sakura said. Sasuke threw a small box that had an 'S' at the top and I looked like a jewelry box. "A jewelry box?" Sakura asked. "Use your chain to open it." Sasuke said. He seemed embarrassed and Sakura eyed him with suspicious eyes. She undid her chain around her neck and placed the 'S' in its place. She was surprised when the cover flew open and she heard a song that brought tears to her eyes.

"That's thunder." Sakura said She didn't waste another moment and she jumped sasuke swinging her arms around him and crying. "Sasuke-kun that was so sweet!" Sakura shouted.

"Ha I knew the teme was getting soft." Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she hid her face in the crock of his neck. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything you want." Sakura whispered. "Anything?" Sasuke said in an interested voice. "Anything." Sakura said. She lift up her head and crashed her lips into Sasuke which led to a full blown out make out.

"Um guys we're still here you know." Naruto shouted. "Um Naruto-kun maybe we should leave them alone." Hinata said. "Yeah." Naruto agreed, "Just don't rape Sakura-chan teme!"

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said just thinking what Sasuke was going to do to Naruto for making a remark like that. That boy just loved trouble and she loved him.

**Epilogue**

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." The blonde groom lifted his bride's veil and planted a kiss on his bride. The crowd burst out in applause and the pastor said, "So I have the great honor of presenting for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Whooo! Congratulations Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his wife's childish behavior. Even after four years of marriage she was still as childish as always.

Kakashi walked onto the stage and grabbed the mike and said, "Well now it's time for bride and groom to have their dance. So Naruto…Hinata…get over here."

**Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You)**

Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you

Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time all the way

Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you

A/N: All credit for that song goes to **Shadow of the Fire**. See I didn't forget.

As the song came to an end, Hinata and Naruto kissed once more before Kakashi called Sakura up with his finger. "It's all your now." He said. "Thanks Uncle Kakashi."Sakura said and watched as he made a face at her, "Well that's what you get for marrying my sister."

Sakura grabbed the mike and smiled at everyone and said, "Okay this next song is called 'Ever ever after.' Enjoy!"

**"Ever Ever After"**

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

A blur of pink flew up on the stage and grabbed the mike form Sakura and a cute little voice sang the last line.

Oh, forever ever after

"Yumi! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked her three year old daughter.

"Tinging?" Yumi replied looking at her mother with her dark pools. "Singing are we?" Sakura asked as she picked her daughter up who was now nodding her head, "And why didn't you stay with your father and Daisuke?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I wanted to ting." Yumi said.

"Yumi…" Sakura said.

"Well we can't say that she's not your daughter." Sasuke said. Sakura turned around and watched her husband who had a playful smirk on his face and their son at his side. Daisuke looked more like his father but he had his mother's eyes. Yumi and Daisuke were twins however people can set them apart thanks to the hair.

Sasuke and Sakura got married a year after all the problems were solved. Sakura was 19 while Sasuke was 20. A year after Sakura found out that she was going to have twins. Sasuke fainted when she heard that one. Well now Sasuke couldn't say that he and Itachi have nothing in common.

Itachi and Ayama got around the marriage part of their lives after their handsome boy was born. Ayama swore that she was not having children again after giving birth to her son and Sakura secretly joined her on that after having twins.

Now at the ages of 25 and 26, Sakura and Sasuke are a very happy family. Sakura has a good bit of number one hits but when she was pregnant she found herself reading a lot of medical books and soon she was studying to be a doctor. She finally finished her studies this year and will start working at Konoha Hospital a month from now.

Naruto and Hinata were now married after agreeing that they had to finish all their studies before settling down. Neji and Tenten were already married a year ago and are now expecting their first child and as for Ino and Shikamaru…they're living together because Shikamaru says marriage is way too troublesome.

So in the end everyone got their happily ever after and a new generation was born.

"Ne kaa-chan can you play thunder again?" Yumi asked her mother. Sakura just smiled and pulled out her music box and played the song that will forever be in her heart.

"It was a wonderful birthday gift Sasuke…" Sakura said leaning over to her husband.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"And I love it." Sakura said laughing before she kissed him fully on his lips which he happily returned with all the love he had for her.

Music brought them together. It torn them apart and then created a life for them to live together and forever.

The End

A/N: It's done! –cheer like a damn fool- Kinda happy kinda sad you know how it is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the ending and well I'll see you around. By the way if you have time….I have two other stories out there on my profile. Check them out if you want. Review!

Thank You!

**Shadow of the Fire**

**Twisted Musalih**

**DreamerxReality**

**past-the-pacific**

**Musik Drache**

**beachbabe999**

**Universal Fighter**

**bascketballangel27**

**Ayake Rin**

**X. Unique is My Middle Name. X**

**polishniunia93**


End file.
